


A Hobbit and his Monsters

by Firefly1993



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly1993/pseuds/Firefly1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back and better then ever!</p><p>Bilbo Baggins was hardly your regular hobbit. Sure he liked his books, and his tea on time. But he also liked to spar with his cousins and work his late Father's fordge as the best smithy in The Shire. But when he starts to have dreams of far off places, a dragon, and a handsome exiled prince, Bilbo doesn’t know what to do. Till a wizard and a company of dwarves come knocking at his door. If that wasnt enough who on earth are the two strangers that also show up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Firefly here!  
> So i had a thought, and decided A Hobbit and his Monsters needed some TLC. My last beta reader did a crap job, as some of you may have noticed. For that, I'm sorry. But I'm back and better then ever. My brother Tony and I went through the whole story with a fine tooth comb and now we are back and ready for more.

Belladonna Took was hardly your average hobbit. She loved to go out at the break of dawn and come home after dark trailing twigs, mud, fireflies, and all manner of small fuzzy creatures. Growing up with several older brothers, she was quite the scrapper as well. She began to train with a sword once she became of age, which then she met her future husband Bungo Baggins.

Bungo Baggins was the forge master of Hobbit’s Hammer, just like his father, and his father before him. One fine morning, a first-rate Took lass walked in needing her sword to be sharpened. She was the most beautiful hobbit Bungo had ever laid eyes on. He was smitten at first sight, and so was Belladonna. She would make up the most outlandish excuses just to go and visit Bungo at his forge. Finally after months of pining for one another, Bungo finally asked Belladonna for her hand in marriage! Her dowry was a comfortable home he built with his own two hands.

After years of trying, Belladonna, was finally was with child. Bilbo, their only son was a lively little hobbit, and he loved his parents dearly. He always wanted to be off somewhere else, whether it was looking for wood elves, or slaying a dragon. He was just like his mother, he would go out at dawn and not return till after dark trailing in mud and leaves, much to his father’s dismay. But he was also a Baggins. Bilbo enjoyed a good book, his tea on time, and the comforts of home.

 

All was well with the small family of Bag End.

 

That was however, before the Fell Winter descended upon the Shire, marking a dark chapter in the history of the Shire.

 

A harsh frost descended upon the crops, destroying most of the harvest. The hobbits knew this was only the start to more foul things.

  
With the Brandywine River frozen, the Gundäbad Orc’s and White Wolves were allowed to invade the defenseless home of the Hobbits. The Rangers of the North and Gandalf the Grey came to the Hobbits aid as soon as they could. As the Shire burned, one small pack of wolves managed to get passed the rangers and the wizard. Wolves dug out the ceiling of Bag End trying to get to the family inside.  
Belladonna tried to protect her home and family the best she could, but the wolves were to many.

Bungo looked into the eyes of his wife, the eyes of his world.

“I love you” he said before taking a kitchen knife and running head on into the snarling pack of beasts. Bilbo cried into his mother’s shoulder as she scooped him up and tore through the back door and out the garden gate.

 

The snow pelted poor Bella as she ran blind through the blizzard, all around her she heard the screams of other hobbits and the howling of both orc and wolf. Bilbo cried for his father, but he would never join them. Bella felt her heart breaking more and more with each step, until she abruptly collided into someone. She brandished her blade and snarled, she had lost her home, her husband, she’d be damned if she lost Bilbo, too!

 

The tall figure gave a slight “oomph” from the impact, but they recovered quickly. Bella had no time to speak to whomever it was, for the wolves from Bag End had caught up to the mother and child. Bella swung around to see the bloody maws of the bastards who ate her dear Bungo. The person forgotten, she pointed her blade at the bloodied fiends. As the mysterious figure knelt down and incased the mother and child in his protective grasp he pointed a staff at the attacking mongrels. All Belladonna saw was a blinding flash of light, illuminating the darkness around her. Then all was quiet.

Bilbo looked up from his mother’s tear stained shoulder, the wolves were gone, the blizzard had stopped and all was silent.

 

“Oh dear,” A deep voice said.

 

Bilbo looked up, the first thing he saw a pointy grey hat. Then blue eyes, that looked back at him. There was no fear, or doubt in them. Only kindness.

 

“Hello there, little Hobbit, my name is Gandalf, and you are safe now”

 

With the flames of death and ruin beginning to settle into embers, the Hobbit’s now had a new task ahead of them. Burying their dead, and in the days to come, rebuilding their once beautiful Shire. Belladonna took the death of her Bungo very hard, as did Bilbo. But she knew she had to be strong for his sake. So she taught Bilbo how to use a sword and defend himself. But several years after Bungo’s death, Belladonna’s health began to decline. Bilbo sat by his mother’s side as she took her final breath on a stormy night.

* * *

A numbers of years have passed since the terrible events of the Fell Winter. The Hobbits go about their usual day, which entailed; good food, warms hearths, the drinking of ale, and the smoking of pipe weed. Bilbo Baggins took up his father’s hammer and began to learn his father’s trade, he was now the best smith in the Shire. He was in fact so talented that the men of Bree began to depend on his skill. He practices his sword play with his cousins when he can, though much to their dismay, they can never gain the upper hand. He enjoys his tea on time, his father’s books, and Bag End clean as a whistle. He also strongly dislikes, bugs, oozy smells, and most of all, Bilbo Baggins hates unexpected company.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_The stone echoed against his feet as he ran through the darkened corridor. Bilbo came to a slow stop, he looked back and saw nothing was behind him or in front of him, just more empty hallways. Everything was silent and still. His heart threatened to burst forth from his chest with the effort it was being put through. He placed a hand on his chest and one on his face trying his very best to calm down. Bilbo examined his strange new surroundings; the walls and floors were carved out of emerald marble with streams of gold following through them like little rivers. Staircases spread out in front of him in every direction. Bilbo looked over the side of the railing, down below was a black void, if he lost his footing even once he would surely tumble down into the pitch black abyss. The only light, in the strange place was coming from very faint torches, and ember filled braziers. He walked along a bridge and turned a corner. His path lead him to another turn. An endless labyrinth of twist and turns._

_He was losing hope that he would ever see the sun or another face again. Bilbo thus came to a grand solitary throne. The seat of kings was beautiful, and above it carved into the emerald was a glowing white stone, much more grand then any diamond. Bilbo could not rip his eyes from it. In the seat there a majestic crown forged of ebony and gold. Ravens were etched into the front. Draped over the arm was a black wolf pelt, Bilbo looked it up and down and came to the conclusion he could easily wrap himself in it three times over. On the opposite arm rest were a set of broken teeth. But not just teeth, they were fangs, much too large for any hobbit, or man for that matter. The torches slowly extinguished, now the only light in the darkness was coming from the strange stone._

_Bilbo looked upward to the jewel, and slowly reached for the stone, but was cut off by a monstrous roar that shook all of the throne room. The emerald floors lost their shine, before crumbling away all around him, till there was only he and the throne._

_Bilbo stumbled backwards as a sea of crimson appeared before him. He saw a great golden eye appear before fire sprang forth from a gapping maw. Bilbo threw up his hands and screamed as his flesh ignited._

 

* * *

 

Bilbo awoke with a sudden jolt, still screaming. His hands still out in front of him trying to guard himself from the inferno. He sat up in his bed, heart hammering in his breast. His throat burning from the screaming. His skin was damp from sweating and making his night shirt stick to him. He relaxed against his pillows and sighed a heavy breath before rubbing his eyes, ridding himself of any remnants of the nightmare.

 

“That dream again. Why am I having that dream?” Bilbo asked the walls of Bag End.

 

He looked out the window to see the sky starting to turn pinkish with the suns arrival. He sighed and rubbed his eyes again before walking out of his bedroom. He dressed in some worn out clothes he only wore when he trained with his mother’s sword. He went out back to the dummy he had standing next to his garden. He stretched his arms and legs making his joints pop and fall into place before drawing his blade, and taking a few practice swings. Training was always much better with his Took cousins. A moving target was always better he thought. He stabbed and swiped at the wooden target, taking small chunks out of it with every hit. His footwork was up to par (by hobbit standards) and his swings were finding their mark every time. His mother would be proud at her sons ever growing skills.

 

As the sun peered over the hills and the Shire began to awaken, Bilbo exhaled and sheathed his blade before heading inside. He stored the sword safely in his mother’s glory box before heading into the washroom to bathe away the sweat and dirt he accumulated during his morning ritual in the garden.

 

Bilbo emerged from the washroom clean and dressed before gazing around his home. A sad gloom seemed to hang over it like a shadow. His shoulders slumped as a feeling of depression seeped into his very soul. Bag End had always seemed so lively and awake when his parents were alive, now it seemed like Bag End was for lack of a better term, dead. The kitchen called his name, but first a quick detour to check the mail and have a morning smoke.

 

Bilbo stepped out his door and looked to the horizon, the sky was becoming brighter with every passing minute. He walked down the stone steps leading away from his door to check his mail. He plucked the letters from the postbox after lighting his pipe brimming with Old Toby. He flipped through the letter’s blinking quickly to fight off the exhaustion his body was feeling. He was reading a letter for the fifth time and still had no idea what it said, when a tall figure cast a shadow over him. Bilbo’s head shot up to see a tall, very elderly man in front of him. Bilbo blinked once, then twice, and when he remembered how to talk. He clumsily wished the gentleman a ‘Good Morning’.

 

“What do you mean?” the man asked, his beard waving with his words. Bilbo paused for a moment trying to understand what he had meant.

 

“Do you mean to wish me a good morning or are you implying that this is a morning to be good on?” The man began to prattle on and on about all the different good mornings the Hobbit meant to wish him.

 

“All at once, I-I suppose” Bilbo stuttered. The man leaned against a carved staff; he wore his robes down to his ankles and a pointy hat. Something was trying to tell Bilbo, he knew this man.

 

“To think I should live to be ‘Good Morning’ by Belladonna Took’s son! As if I were selling buttons at the door,” he scoffed with frustration. At the mention of his mother, Bilbo’s gaze shot up to meet eyes with the man.

 

“I beg your pardon, who are you? How do you know of my mother?” Bilbo shot at the man, his anger ready to boil over.

 

“I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means . . . me!” he said looking down at the hobbit. At the sound of the old man’s name Bilbo felt his jaw drop. This man was Gandalf the Grey!

 

“Not the same Gandalf who had those excellent fireworks, Old Took had on summer’s eve? I had no idea you were still in business,” Bilbo trailed off at the end. Gandalf huffed and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

 

“Well I suppose that’s something, now, I am looking for someone to share in an adventure with” Gandalf said with a glint of unknown nature in his eye.

 

Bilbo’s heart fluttered for a moment, he could go on an adventure? He could leave the depressing Bag End and be free of his worries? His mother had always taken him on walks and told him tales about Wood Elves and Dwarves hidden from the slow and docile nature of the Shire.

Bilbo’s mother words rang deep within his memory.

 

_‘The world is not in your father’s books, my son, it is out there.’_

 

Bilbo looked back at Gandalf and shook his head.

 

“No, I cannot, I am too needed here in Hobbiton I am a Smith now Gandalf, and many depend on me for my wares and skill.” Bilbo said sadness in his words.

 

Gandalf harrumphed and Bilbo took his chance to escape the conversation by running back up the walk away and through the door, with barely even a “Good day” to Gandalf.

Sighing, Bilbo leaned against his door and placed a hand on his face, then he heard it. A scratching sound. He went to the small window to try and see what the old man was doing but he couldn’t catch him in the act.

Sighing again for possibly the hundredth time that morning, Bilbo flipped through his mail again before throwing it down on a near table. He went to the kitchen to begin fixing his breakfast.

 

* * *

 

The market was always lively, even before second breakfast. Stalls bustled here and there with various transactions. Bilbo wandered through, to see what was for sale and browse the numerous goods. Bilbo was admiring a set of fine china, when he heard his name being called from across the way. He glanced over his shoulder, his curls bouncing slightly. He looked to find Hamfast Gamgee, his longtime friend and neighbor.

“Ham, good morning, how do you fair today?” Bilbo asked politely. Ham smiled at his friend.

 

“Ah, Mr. Bilbo fine, just fine. I saw you were out in the garden rather early this morning, practicing with that old sword a’ yours,” he stated seeming worried for his friend.

 

“Oh, yes. Just couldn’t sleep in this morning. Too much on the mind, you know I have orders left and right to fill out today.” Bilbo said brushing off Ham’s snooping.

 

Bilbo chatted with Ham for a few minutes, before he picked up on hushed whispers coming from a group of Hobbits close by. He motioned to Ham to follow him over to see what all the commotion was. They walked over to the small group of Hobbits that had begun to gather, to see what in the world everyone was so caught up in.

 

Standing in front of a stall was a dwarf! His balding head gave way to scars, and was decorated with tattoos. On his back he carried two twin axes; Bilbo marveled at their craftsmanship. The dwarf turned to face the small crowd and scowled at them. The front was more terrifying than the back! He wore his beard long and unbraided, he was built like an ox, and terrifying like a bear. He wore some nasty looking Knuckle Dusters that also had Bilbo highly interested in their making. He was definitely not someone to mess with.

 

“Vicious looking brute, isn’t he?” Ham asked.

 

Then the dwarf shot Ham and Bilbo such a glare that if looks could kill, they both would have fallen dead on the spot! Bilbo lowered his gaze, feeling the color flush from his face, and Ham just stood there to terrified to move, poor chap. The dwarf walked on and Bilbo felt the color return to his face. He bid Ham a good day (before he got him beat up, or killed) and strolled on through the market before heading to his forge.

 

The Hobbit’s Hammer was located on the far side of the Market, in a prime location. Bilbo walked through the empty doorway, past the counter, through the hanging curtain that served as a door, separating the smithy from the front of the shop, and up to the hearth. Bilbo held his hand over the gaping mouth and felt no heat coming from it. He dug out the ashes and filled the pit back up to the brim with thick bricks of coal. Once the pit was ablaze, Bilbo pulled on the rope that opened the bellows letting air flow in under the coal. The hearth began to breath hotter than dragon fire. From having to learn from scratch, he hoped his father would be proud of him. He walked to the table behind the forge and sorted through the orders he had been working on for the past few weeks. While waiting for the various Hobbits to arrive, Bilbo knew exactly what he wanted to do while he waited.

 

Bilbo went to the weapon racks his father had hung to show off his best works, and reached up and took down the incomplete Hobbit sized blade. After seeing the way that Dwarf’s axes had been forged, Bilbo was now itching to finish this blade.

 

He went to the hearth and opened the bellows again; the hearth blew out several heated breaths before it was ready for the blade to be submerged into the hot coals. He opened the bellows and the fire rose in the hearth. He fished out the blade with his tongs and hammered out the uneven edges of the sword. With the metal glowing red hot, Bilbo looked it over carefully. It was even on all sides. Bilbo smiled and lowered it into the water he had next to the forge. The hissing the metal gave off was music to his ears.

 

Bilbo was about to lift the blade out of the water when the little bell on the front desk rang, pulling him from his work. Wiping away the sweat that gathered on his forehead, Bilbo greeted his customer.

 

“Welcome! Oh hello Primula, here for that axe head?” he asked shooting his cousin-in-law a smile.

 

She was a Brandybuck lass married to his cousin Drogo Baggins. She was a sweet thing, she was always kind and warm toward all Hobbits no matter what clan they had been from. Drogo had chosen wisely.

 

“Yes dear cousin, I am,” she smiled sweetly at him. She shifted the basket on her hip before plopping it down on the desk. Bilbo smiled at the sweet aroma coming from it.

 

“Those must be your famous muffins,” he said before retreating back to the forge to retrieve the axe head. He returned and made the trade with Prim. Axe blade for muffins, score one for Bilbo!

 

“Bilbo dear, you really should consider joining Drogo and myself for dinner sometime. We worry for you dear cousin.” She said with a look of concern on her face. Bilbo grinned and responded with “I’ll would think about it”.

 

Prim waved goodbye and walked through the open doorway. Bilbo sighed, judging by the sun it was just about tea time. He took his cast iron tea pot, filled it with water, and set it on the hearth to boil. It wasn’t like the nice china set back at Bag End, but it works. He opened the lid and dropped in some fresh apple skins and cinnamon sticks. He returned to his blade that was still in the water, removed it, and then proceeded to dry it off. He wrapped the hilt in a cloth and took it to his grindstone. He sat down and put his foot on the pedal that would make the stone spin on its axel. The stone began to spin, faster and faster. Bilbo put the blades edge against the stone and watched the sparks fly. Bilbo was enjoying himself till the bell rang again.

 

“Hello? Anybody here!?” a voice came.

 

Bilbo put his blade down again and huffed. He went to the front desk and stopped short at what he saw. Dwarves, more dwarves. One had a head of very blond hair and matching beard, but what was most interesting was his mustache, it was braided! He had many throwing knives belted to his person and he spotted one in his boot. The other was a dark headed younger looking dwarf; he barely had any beard to speak of. They both stood in the door way looking around like children in a sweet shop.

 

“Can I help you?” Bilbo asked pulling them out of their dazed state. They looked at him and smiled big friendly smiles.

 

“Fili,” the blond said.

“And Kili” said the brunet.

“At your service!” they said together before taking a long bow. Bilbo smiled, relaxing in their presence. They were sweet tempered boys.

 

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours. How can I help you boys?” he said flashing a nice smile. They blushed for a moment taken aback by the Hobbits charm.

 

“We need to shape up our weapons; may we use your forge?” Fili asked. Clearly he was the older of the two, they must have been brothers, Bilbo assumed.

 

“Well as long as you clean up after yourselves. I assume you know what you’re doing?” Bilbo questioned. Both dwarves nodded.

 

“Then help yourselves, should you need anything let me know.” Bilbo smiled again and stepped back to his grind stone to resume putting an edge on his blade.

 

Fili and Kili followed him in to the forge and set to work on their weapons. Through the corner of his eyes Bilbo watched the brother’s work. They knew what they were doing that’s for sure.

 

“So, what brings a pair of Dwarves this far East? I take it your both from the Blue Mountains?” Bilbo asked as he sharpened the blade. Fili glanced up from his knives and Kili looked up from his bow. They were quite for a moment, before responding.

 

“We are from the Blue Mountains, but we can’t tell you more than that,” Fili said, a look of worry on his face. Bilbo decided not to press the matter.

 

Bilbo went back to his blade and was mesmerized by the sparks flying from the grindstone.

 

“I didn’t know Hobbits were so interested in weapons.” said Kili greasing his bow strings. Bilbo gawked at the bow, it was a fine dwarven craft.

 

“Well, since the Fell Winter, more of our more dignified clans of Hobbits have taken a liking to weapons” Bilbo said inspecting his work.

 

“What’s the Fell Winter?” Kili asked from his perch on Bilbo’s table, his bow on his lap.

 

“The Fell Winter is the most horrific event of the Shire; it was a very harsh time. The Brandywine River froze over and Gundäbad Orc’s and the White Wolves attacked us. I was still a small fauntling at the time. My mother was a fighter, my father was the forge master,” Bilbo said, not looking at the captivated pair.

 

“My home was attacked in the dead of night, my mother defended us the best she could, but the wolves were too many. My father gave his life to save us” he said holding up the blade.

 

Fili and Kili sat at their work stations unmoving, mouths agape like fish.

 

“My mother took his death hard, we both did. So she made sure I would be able to protect myself. She taught me to fight, and I taught myself how to smith, since my father wasn’t able to. I took up his hammer when I was old enough, and haven’t put it down since” Bilbo said looking up at the brothers.

 

They sat there, shocked looks on their faces. Kili was the first to speak.

 

“That sounds like Ere-,” he started before a chunk of coal was lunch at his head.

 

“Kili!” Fili shouted silencing his brother.

 

Bilbo looked from brother to brother, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. The boys got very quiet, before they went back to work.

 

In all the commotion Bilbo had completely forgotten about his tea! He removed the pot from the hearth and started over. Fili and Kili began to linger dangerously close to Bilbo’s basket of muffins and seeing as the pair weren’t going to be leaving anytime soon Bilbo sighed.

 

“Would you two like to join me for tea?” Bilbo asked giving them another charming smile.

The boys nodded with more enthusiasm then necessary. Bilbo retrieved a few extra cups and plates, and set up for tea time on his armory table. They chatted in between bites of their muffins and sips of their apple cinnamon tea.

 

“This is really good tea Mr. Boggins!” Kili chirped. Bilbo froze with his tea cup pressing against his lips.

 

“Uh, it’s Baggins, Master Dwarf,” He began only to be cut off by Kili’s sly little grin.

Bilbo shook off the lad’s playfulness and went back to his tea. Fili and Kili hung around the forge till very late in the afternoon. Their weapons were more than up to par and their chins covered in crumbs.

Bilbo waved after the boys before turning back to his forge. The sun was beginning to go down and the market stalls were staring to close up. Bilbo decided to close up shop too, before grabbing a few things for his dinner. He walked around a few of the remaining stalls till he found a delicious looking fish he could pan fry and serve with a side of cheese and tators.

 

With his groceries in tow, Bilbo’s day was slowly coming to an end. All in all, the day had been very smooth and eventful. First was Gandalf asking him to join him on a quest, then the rather large Dwarf in the market with the axes and knuckle dusters, then the kind and mischievous Fili and Kili. His sword was almost done and almost ready for a place of honor in the front of the shop.

 

He walked up to Bag End and stopped at the big green door. Was he ready to go back into the silent isolation that was supposed to be his home? Bilbo exhaled and walked in, where only the ticking clock was his only company.

 

Bilbo was so distracted with his feelings of solitude that he did not notice the glowing symbol carved into his door.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had finally sank below the rolling hills of the Shire, and gave way to the chilly moonlit night. Bilbo stepped out of his bathroom free and fresh from the grime of the day. Dressing in his night shirt and robe Bilbo began to make his dinner in order to silence his howling stomach.

 

He scooped his fried fish out of the pan and on to an awaiting plate, paired with cheese and bread Bilbo sat down to enjoy his meal. He salted and added lemon to his fish then sat back and inhaled the heavenly aroma. The fork was half way to his mouth when his doorbell rang.

 

“Oh bother, who on earth can that be this time of night?” he asked himself.

 

He went to the door only to get the shock of his life. For the dwarf from the market that morning was standing in his doorway! He looked even more intimidating up close. He was much bigger then Bilbo thought. His tattoo’s and scars on his head and arms were more visible. He was balding, but it made him look even more menacing.

 

“Dwalin, at your service” he said taking a low bow but never breaking eye contact with Bilbo. The Hobbit blinked a few times before he closed his robe and returned the gesture. The large dwarf pushed past him, and began looking around.

 

“Which way laddie, is it down here?” he asked dropping his cloak on the floor as if the maid was going to be by any moment to pick it up and store it away! Bilbo sputtered trying to collect his thoughts as they bounced around Bag End.

 

“Is what, down where?” he asked Dwalin, as the dwarf made his way further into Bag End. Bilbo hurried after him fearing his broad shoulders would knock something over in the small hallways.

 

“Supper, he said there’d be food, and lots of it!” Dwalin said.

 

He marched his way to the kitchen and seated himself at Bilbo’s table and began to eat his dinner! Dwalin put away the fish, bread and the cheese almost all in one gulp. Bilbo sat behind him in shock, not even a Proudfoot could eat that fast! After biting off the head of the fish Dwalin looked around for more food! As he looked about Bilbo got a better view of his tattoos. They were strange but decorative symbols and were very interesting to look at. His staring must have been boring a hole into the back of Dwalin’s head, because the dwarf turned back to look at the Hobbit seated behind him. Dwalin pointed down to the now empty plate.

 

“Very good this, is there more?” he barked through a full mouth. Bilbo blinked a few good times before handing over a bowl of rolls he made a few days ago.

 

‘How is he still hungry?’ Bilbo thought.

 

Just as he was about to try again at asking the dwarf why he was here, the doorbell rang. Bilbo gave out a little whimper and thankfully Dwalin had not heard it. He walked to the front door and opened it to see another dwarf! Two dwarves in one night?! Mercy of the Green Lady, what would his neighbors think?! This dwarf was very old judging by the length of his white beard, he had a kind face and a warm smile. He put his arms by his sides and bowed to the Hobbit.

 

“Balin, at your service” he said with a smile.

 

Bilbo stood there gaping like a fish out of water. Yet he remembered his manners and let the dwarf enter his home. Balin removed his cloak and hung it on the hook next to the door before noticing Dwalin.

 

“OH!” he exclaimed arms stretched out again.

 

Bilbo looked to the large dwarf who had his grandmother’s crystal cookie jar in his hands trying to fish out several cookies at one time. Dwalin took one look at Balin and smirked before placing the cookie jar back down.

 

“Evening brother,” Balin said grabbing the younger dwarfs shoulders in greeting, for the first time Bilbo saw the brute actually smile!

 

“Your shorter ‘n wider then last we met” Dwalin smirked at his older brother. Balin chuckled through his long white beard.

 

“Wider, not shorter” he smiled.

 

Bilbo was about to ask the duo why they had come to his house, when they slammed foreheads together! Bilbo flinched, inhaling through his teeth before watching the two disappear in the direction of his pantry.

 

He found them just in time to see a block of fine cheese fly past his nose after hearing Dwalin say it was “riddled with mold”. Bilbo was quickly reaching the end of his rope with these two; it was about time to let his Took blood run away with him.

 

“Excuse me gentlemen. But I don’t know either of you. Not in the slightest, so I would appreciate an explanation of why you both are here. I’m sorry for being so blunt but I had to speak my mind” Bilbo said standing what ground he had left. The dwarves stopped and stared at him, before Balin spoke.

 

“Apology accepted” Balin said before they went back to their rummaging.

 

Bilbo was about to repeat himself, but in the old fashioned Tookish way, and not in the well-mannered fashion his father taught him. He opened his mouth to speak again when the doorbell rang for the third time. Bilbo grimaced before going to answer the door. But this time he was met with two goofy familiar faces.

 

“Hello again, Mr. Boggins!” Kili chimed a wide smile growing on his face. Fili smacked his younger brother in the back of the head.

 

“Kili, its Baggins, for Mahals sake, we’ve been over this!” Fili said before stepping through the door with his younger brother. Bilbo smiled at the two as they hung their cloaks and began to disarm.

 

“Careful with these, we just had them sharpened” Fili told the young smith with a wink. Bilbo felt his cheeks pull into a small smile, but it soon melted away.

 

“Fili, Kili, maybe you two can tell me what in the world is going on, Dwalin nor Balin will tell me,” the Hobbit sputtered.

 

Kili’s smile stretched to the point where Bilbo feared for the boy’s face. Before the Hobbit got an explanation Kili took off into Bag End to look for the other two dwarves, leaving his brother to explain to a desperate looking Hobbit.

 

“I’m truly sorry, Master Baggins,” he started before Bilbo put a hand up for him to stop.

 

“Fili, I have never been one for titles, ’Bilbo’ will do just fine” the Hobbit said.

 

“I’m sorry, Bilbo, but without our leaders permission I cannot tell you about our quest. It’s all hush-hush business” Fili said looking genuinely sorry. Bilbo groaned and Fili took his leave.

 

Bilbo went to his arm chair and sunk low into the cushions. He could almost hear his father rolling in his grave. There were dwarves in his house! They trailed in mud, threw out his best cheese, and left lethal weapons leaned up against the door! Bungo had never approved of Bella and Bilbo’s weapons being in the house. Now there was an armory at his front door! Then his mind wandered to his mother, and how excited she would be at the fact that there were dwarfs in her home. She would have taken Bilbo over her knee at how rude he was being to the first (pleasant) guests Bag End had seen in years.

 

Bilbo looked up to see Kili and Dwalin hauling his long table into his dining room. The smith groaned into his hands before running them through his sun kissed curls. Just when he thought this could not get any worse, the doorbell rang. That was the last straw! Bilbo stormed to the front door leaving a string of silent curses in his wake. He threw open the front door and a waterfall of dwarves fell through it.

 

There they lay in a wiggling pile on the floor, all yelling about who was on whom and who had whose foot in whose back. Bilbo looked past them into the night to see a tall figure dressed in a long grey robe and sporting a long grey beard.

 

“Gandalf,” he said his face falling into a deep frown.

 

The noise that came from his packed dining room would have been enough to have the law knocking at his door next! The dwarves made themselves right at home in the Hobbits hole. They laughed and carried on, they threw food and now Fili was walking across his table handing out flagons of ale. Bilbo sat alone in his sitting room listening to the commotion, trying his hardest to get a grip on what was going on. But all his hard thinking let his mind wander to his blaring stomach.

 

Sinking lower into his chair, he groaned against the oncoming cramp from his stomach. He rubbed his temples before a heavenly smell wafted pasted his nose. He looked up to see the youngest of the brothers RI, Ori.

 

When all the dwarves had arrived, they had introduced themselves:

There was Dwalin and Balin, one would never have thought the two were brothers by the way they opposed each other. The brothers RI, Nori, Dori, and Ori. Dori being the oldest and most mothering being Bilbo had ever met. Not in the door two minutes, and he was trying to wipe off some dirt on Bilbo’s face! Nori, the middle sibling was a sneaky looking dwarf; his eyes darted from the silver to some of the finer weapons Bilbo had hanging on the walls. Gloin and Oin were also brothers. Gloin was the fighter and Oin was the healer. Oin must have been hard of hearing for he carried around an ear trumpet with him. Fili and then Kili. Then there was Bifur, an odd dwarf, but that was because he had an axe coming out of his face! Bofur was a complete goof, but he seemed like a nice guy and then there was Bomber. He was easily the size of three Hobbits rolled into one. But his sweet temperament was heartwarming.

 

Bilbo had liked Ori right away; he was well educated, and a sweet tempered lad. He had a plate piled with food in his hands and offered it to Bilbo with a honeyed little smile. Bilbo returned the smile and took the plate. Ori rejoined the company just as the last of the ale was being passed around. The dwarves began throwing back Bilbo’s best liquor like it was water! He shook his head and picked at the food on his plate, and then the belching began. . .

 

When the dwarves finally stopped eating, Bilbo sought out a particular Wizard.

 

“My dear Bilbo, whatever is the matter?” he asked innocently. Bilbo shot the wizard a cruel look.

 

“’What’s the ‘matter’?” Bilbo repeated.

 

“There are dwarves in my home, Gandalf! I don’t know what they are doing here besides a quest to who knows where! They have put my pantry to shame, and they will have the sheriff breaking down my door next, because of all the noise!” Bilbo said trying his best to not yell. Gandalf looked down at the Hobbit, amused by his frustration.

 

“Oh, this is but a merry gathering, fear not my dear Hobbit; you will have your answers once their leader arrives. I hope he didn’t lose his way,” Gandalf trailed off as he walked away. Ori joined Bilbo’s side with an empty plate.

 

“Excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?” he asked.

 

“‘Ere you go Ori, give it to me,” Fili said taking the West Farthing China from the younger dwarf. He then, to Bilbo’s horror, tossed it across the room to his brother’s hands! Then it was tossed again to another pair of awaiting hands.

 

“Boys, no! That’s my mother’s best China! It’s over a hundred years old!” he shouted.

 

Then when Bilbo thought this night could not get any worse, he heard his silverware being scrape together and the thumping of feet.

 

“Could you not do that? You’ll blunt the knives!” he said.

 

“Oh! You hear that lads, he says we’ll blunt the knives!” Bofur said, the flaps of his hat bouncing with his excitement. Just when Bilbo was about to lose his temper, the dwarves began to sing.

 

 

_Blunt the knives,_

_bend the forks,_

_smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl; Pound then up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you’re finished if they are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to role!_

 

Bilbo watched in pure terror as his mother’s plates, one by one, flew across the room this way and that. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd just as they finished their song.

 

_That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 

Laughter, once again Bag End felt alive with delight and a joy. Bilbo almost felt his mother smile down on him. Now if only the dwarves weren’t laughing at him. Bilbo looked at the pile of clean dishes in amazement. The look on his face must have been hilarious because the dwarves continued to laugh.

 

Until there was a loud pounding at the door.

 

Bilbo felt faint as Gandalf took his leave to answer the door personally. He slumped into the nearest chair and buried his face once again. This night was never going to end was it? He was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he was oblivious to the approaching footsteps.

 

“So, this is the Hobbit,” a deep smooth voice. That was the last straw! Bilbo had had enough! Time to let these dwarves taste a bit of Took attitude.

 

“So, this is yet another dwarf here to destroy my house, make my blood pressure skyrocket, and not give me an explanation on why any of you are here!” Bilbo spat looking up at the newest addition to his nightmare, and oh my.

 

He was by far the most elegant, beautiful, and most majestic creature Bilbo had ever seen in his life! His hair was long and as black as the moonless sky, the silver strands running through it were like shooting stars dancing through the night. His beard unlike many of the dwarves in his house. His beard was shortly trimmed and well groomed. He wore fine clothing that screamed royalty. He glared down at Bilbo, whom felt himself writhe under his intense gaze.

 

“Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield” Gandalf introduced.

 

“Tell me Halfling, have you done much fighting? Which do you prefer axe or sword? What are your skills? Lastly, why should I even consider you for this quest?” Thorin said walking small circles around the Hobbit. Bilbo had seen his mother use this tactic before when they would spar. Thorin was sizing him up; well alright then, if he wanted to play, Bilbo would play.

 

“I prefer sword over axe; I find that the balance works better for my height and footwork. I am a black smith by trade like my father Bungo before me. After the Fell Winter, I supply most of the Shire with weapons, should the need to use them arise. I can make amour from leather, iron and steel. I have worked with ebony, but good luck finding ingots of good quality on this side of the Misty Mountains! Ask Fili and Kili, they were in my forge just this afternoon. I have even had men all the way as far as Bree, come to my door asking for my skill! And lastly I can’t tell you how useful I’ll be on a quest I don’t know anything about!” Bilbo said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Thorin looked as if he was either going to punch Bilbo in the face or shake his hand. Then again he did throw in a pretty good amount of old fashioned Took sass into his resume. Their leader remained silent as he walked through the company, and away from Bilbo, and took his seat at the dining room table. Dwalin asked about their cousins in the Iron Hills, and asked if they were with them in their plight. Gandalf pulled out a map and key from his robe’s and told them that even though the front gates to the city were sealed, there was another way in through a secret passage. Bilbo peeked over Thorin’s shoulder at the title of the map; it read “The Lonely Mountain”. Then the realization hit Bilbo like a bolt of lightning. These were the dwarves of Erebor, the great dwarven kingdom of Durin!

 

“That’s why we need a burglar” Ori spoke up looking at Bilbo.

 

The Hobbit made a noise of agreement, still too caught up in the map and the old tales from his story books to realize what he had just in fact done. Before he could make heads or tails of the situation, a contract was shoved into his chest.

 

“What? Oh no, no, no, I am not a burglar, I have never stolen a thing in my life!” Bilbo sputtered.

 

But just out of curiosity, Bilbo flipped through the contract. As he read, his face grew paler and paler.

 

“Incineration?! Just what on earth are you planning on stealing from?!” He shouted.

 

“Oh, that would be reference to Smaug the Terrible. The greatest calamity of our age” Bofur said taking a puff of his pipe.

 

Bilbo nodded dumbly, and was about to faint before he took a deep breath and calmed right down. He was about to give the contract back and (as beautiful as Thorin was) tell the exiled King where to shove it, when there came a knocking on his Hobbit door.

 

The company all at once leaned out of the dining room.

 

“Balin, who are we missing?” Thorin asked over his shoulder.

 

Balin shook his head, saying everyone was here and accounted for. The knocking came again louder this time. Bilbo took a step toward the door when Thorin’s strong hand grabbed his suspenders and held him back. The company stared at the door until the door was knocked so hard it nearly came off its hinges. The door then swung open with such force the candles went out leaving all of them in darkness.

 

* * *

 

Two figures stood in the doorway, silhouetted against the moonlight. They were tall, one had short hair, and the other had their long hair tied back from what the Hobbit could tell.

 

Gandalf looked as though he might explode, he began to shake and the room began to rumble under their feet.

 

“I don’t know what you two are doing here, but you will get back on your horses and go back to Skyrim!” he shouted.

 

“Um, no” one said. The short haired figure looked up to the chandelier above them that had gone out leaving the whole hallway in darkness. Then she snapped her fingers and a tiny ball of fire appeared before jumping from her fingertip and then to each individual candle relighting it, bathing the room once again in light. The dwarves stood there mortified, the Hobbit had never been more fascinated.

 

They were the fairest beings he had even seen (apart from Thorin, but he would be taking that to his grave thank you very much!). The Mage wore strange green and tan robes with numerous sashes draped against her lean figure and she had a beautiful dagger strapped to her waist; her skin was pale and very beautiful. Her eyes were so green they rivaled Ham‘s award winning grass. She wore her hay colored hair short in the back and long in the front, the likes Bilbo had never seen before.

 

At the second, Bilbo almost swooned! Her amour was breathtaking! The steel was cut beautifully, the shoulder guards were perfect! The whole set right down to the matching gauntlets and boots were polished and fitted just for her, the engravings on the chest piece were stunning. She wore her golden hair long and tied back in a thick braid that reached just past her shoulders. On her back she sported a steel battle-axe, a bow and a quiver full of arrows. He also spotted a dagger peeking from within her boot. Clearly she was the warrior. Looking at them both Bilbo saw they were twins! They looked away from Gandalf and then to each other, then back to the company before bowing.

 

“Senya,” said the Mage

“And Sapphira” added the Warrior

“Daughters of Gandalf the Grey, at your service” they bowed.

 

The Company was beyond silent. You could hear a pen drop two houses over! They stared at the newcomers in silent awe. The twins looked away from Gandalf and back to the crowded hallway. Senya smirked, her teeth a glorious white, and Sapphira full on grinned at them, blaring her unusually sized canines. Gandalf moved forward and in one fell swoop grabbed both girls by their ears and dragged them into Bag End.

 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow!” Sapphira whined before hitting her forehead on a low hanging support beam.

 

“Father, ow, is this, ow, really necessary!?” Senya said, trying to get out of their fathers iron grip.

 

Gandalf released his children in the Den, with Thorin, Bilbo, Dwalin, and Balin following close behind.

 

“Why are you two here?” Gandalf asked pacing around his children.

 

“Following you of course. Leaving, with scarcely a goodbye, how could you father?” Sapphira said, rubbing the growing bump on her forehead.

 

Gandalf shot her quite the look. Thorin intervened before there was a full on war.

 

“What could you want here, other than your father?” he asked.

 

The twins explained that they wanted to help the exiled King reclaim his homeland. Thorin mulled it over for a few minutes. Then he asked what they could possibly offer him to aid his quest.

 

“I have studied magic for quite some time, Master Dwarf. I am skilled in the four major schools, Restoration, Illusion, Alteration, and Conjuration. I have honed my skills in which my title is now Arch Mage of the College Winterhold” Senya said, not missing a beat.

 

Gandalf beamed, and doted on his daughter for achieving Arch Mage at such a young age. All eyes then turned to Sapphira, who wiggled under their gaze.

 

“I am highly skilled with blade and bow; I have seen much of battle and have lived to talk about it. I am an excellent tracker, and can smith just about anything” Sapphira said. Gandalf sighed.

 

Thorin had Balin write up two more contracts which were handed back almost immediately with elegant signatures. With the addition of two more to the company Thorin and the other dwarves wandered into the living room to light their pipes after the long night. Bilbo retired into his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed. His head was swimming with all that had happened today. His eyes were getting heavy when he heard it. Humming. The dwarves were humming in a low, tone that made his eyes even heavier. Then Thorin began to sing.

 

_Far over the misty mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold._

 

Senya and Sapphira sat in the parlor listening intently, Sapphira stared into the fire, laying on her sisters lap; while Senya stroked her hair absently she also stared into the dancing flames.

 

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

 

Bilbo was asleep before the last verse was sung. He was swept off to dream of Kingdoms lost to fire, a dragon flying above, and a beautiful dwarf King holding out his hand for the Hobbit to take it.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The sky was still dark when Thorin roused from his light sleep, as he sat up he looked around the home of their host. It was small and not at all that impressive. There were pictures of family and friends hanging on the walls, and odd and ends spread out through the house. The exiled King took it upon himself to explore deeper into the home. He walked with his head held high, arms behind his back in a dignified manner like his father used to walk the halls of Erebor.

His eyes drifted to all the weapons the Hobbit hung on the walls. There were various daggers, swords and axes all Hobbit sized, all crafted with expert hands. They glimmered in the candle light.

Thorin stopped to admire a double headed axe when his eyes looked down to a picture. In the picture there was a Hobbit, his bride and a Hobbit babe in her lap, they looked very happy. The babe had a bright smile. Thorin looked to the next picture hanging in a delicate frame; this one showed the same three Hobbits, only the babe was older. He shared his mother’s curls and his father nose. In this picture the father stood behind the mother who sat in a chair while the boy stood next to her holding her hand.

Then there was one picture that chilled Thorin, the next picture held only two Hobbits, the mother and son. The mother looked older than she had in the past two pictures, her fair face was aged and tired looking. The lad looked as tired as his mother. They both looked thinner than any Hobbit should, Thorin’s heart went out to them.  
Looking away from the portrait Thorin’s gaze fell on a throw rug. He noticed a corner had flipped over; the King raised an elegant eyebrow at this. As he bent to correct the rug he saw it, a deep brown stain on the red brick floor. Thorin looked around before tossing the rug away. What he saw, he could not have ever have been prepared for.

There it sat, looking back at him in the dim light of the candles. It was a horrid, blood stain. It covered a large portion of the floor mostly covered by the rug. Thorin stared, his eyes studying the stain. Blood was smeared in some spots, in others it pooled. Thorin couldn’t help but notice the wolf print’s forever stained by the blood covered floor.

 

“I was speaking to Gandalf last night about the Hobbit; he was young when his father was taken from him and his mother. During a terrible winter,” Balin said walking up behind Thorin.

 

“The Fell Winter, Fili and Kili both mentioned it” He said running a hand over the stain. Balin nodded behind him.

 

“That stain, is from his father Bungo. He threw himself at the wolves that attacked this house while his wife and only son escaped,” Balin continued.

Thorin looked down at the stain, his eyes misting over to the battle of Moria, to the site of his beheaded grandfather King Thror. He knew all too well the pain of losing a loved one in the fires of conflict.

 

“Wake the others, we leave in an hour, do not wake the Hobbit, I will not put him through such pain again should something go wrong during this quest” Thorin simply stated as he returned the rug to its original spot.

 

Balin nodded, before going to wake the others.

 

* * *

  
Honestly, he was getting to old for this; Dwalin gave Balin a hard time just like when they were young. He growled before rolling over to his stomach to keep sleeping. Dori woke easily after years of having to look after his brothers, and he set to the task to wake his brothers. Ori was first to wake and gather his things, Nori however was a problem. He needed to be woken up from a distance due to his nasty habit of slashing at whoever woke him. He would sleep curled up like a cat, one hand under his head, the other wrapped tightly around the knife he hid under his pillow. Gloin woke easily thinking he was home in Ered Luin. He awoke with a jerk and a snort, thinking it was Gimli, his young son who had woke him. Fili and Kili needed water dumped on them to wake them from whatever dreams they were mumbling about. Bifur, much like Nori needed to be woken up at a distance, after his wound, he tended to get violent if woken up.

  
Balin made his way to the parlor where the two newest members of the company had laid their heads for the night; to his surprise Senya, was already awake.

 

“Good Morning, Master Balin, sleep well?” Senya asked him flashing him a charming smile. Senya sat on the loveseat while her sister sat on the floor eyes barely open; the only thing holding her up was her sister who was brushing out her long golden hair.

 

“As well as sleeping on a hard floor will grant me, Lady Senya. I hope you both slept well?” Balin asked returning the charm.

 

Senya faulted for a moment before telling the dwarf that they both slept well enough. Balin bowed and returned to the rest of the company. Senya tied off Sapphira’s hair when Gandalf walked in mumbling under his breath, he was clearly not in a good mood.

“What is it father?” Senya asked as she gathered up the bedrolls.

 

“So, it would seem that Thorin does not want Bilbo to join us on this quest. He thinks that the lad will get in the way” Gandalf scuffed.

 

“I don’t think so at all, I believe Bilbo has a fine head on his shoulders,” Sapphira said. Senya nodded.

 

“Yes, that may be, but try telling that to Thorin,” Gandalf sighed before walking back out to try and speak to Thorin again or turn him into something unnatural. Whichever came first.

 

Sapphira got up and walked about Bag End to search for a wash cloth to clean her face with. As she rounded a corner her head bumped right into the chandelier causing her to shrink and hiss through her teeth before setting the light fixture right again, only to have her rump knock a vase off its pedestal. She closed her eyes and waited for the sound of shattering glass. But it never came; she opened her eyes to see the blond headed dwarf with the vase in his hands.

 

Oh damn, what was his name?! He sat the vase back on the table before turning to Sapphira.

 

“Fili, at the fair lady’s service. Should you ever have need of my sword, please do not hesitate to ask” he said rather smoothly before placing a peck on Sapphira’s bare knuckles.

 

Sapphira smiled and rewarded him with a small giggle.

 

“Sapphira, also at your service, dear Fili. Should you ever have need of my talents please do not hesitate to seek me out,” she said before placing a kiss on his forehead.

 

Fili turned several shades of red before he began to walk away in a daze. Unfortunately the prince walked face first into a wall!

  
He corrected himself before puffing out his chest and clearing his throat before walking away to nurse his bleeding nose. Sapphira had to cover her mouth to muffle her laughter and embarrassing the poor lad even further.

Senya remained seated in the parlor to gather the rest of her sister’s things; honestly if her head wasn’t attached she swore Sapphira would lose it. She finished packing and pulled out a long velvet, hooded cloak. The cloak itself glimmered in the soft light, the dying fire gave off. Senya smiled to herself, proud of the work she put into it. She went back to her pack to dig out her hair brush, and ran it through her short locks. She flipped her long bangs out of the way to find a dwarf standing before her. She jumped ever so slightly at the sudden appearance of the dark haired archer. Uh, Kili, right? He stood before her completely still; his slightly bearded face was an adorable shade of red as he suddenly found his boots very interesting. Senya looked at him waiting for him to say something, but at closer inspection she began to wonder if he was even breathing. Then Kili managed to say something, sort of. It was mostly a high pitched bark. Senya raised an eyebrow at the poor boy who bowed before running away and barreling over poor little Ori.

 

* * *

  
Light finally began to fill the sky when the company filed out the green door of Bag End. Sapphira paused just after crossing the threshold of the door.

 

“Uh, one moment, forget something” she said, not waiting for Thorin’s permission to renter the home of their host.

 

Thorin huffed as he mounted his pony, mumbling something under his breath about not waking the Hobbit. Senya and Gandalf (along with a few members of the company) rolled their eyes. Once out of sight, Sapphira inhaled deeply the air around her, letting her nose lead her right to the Hobbits room. She leaned against the door frame and looked at the lump in the bed. She sneaked into the room and rummaged through the Hobbits drawers and packed him a quick bag. She then tiptoed to his bed and kissed the curls that were poking out of the blankets.

 

“Don’t wait too long, little one,” she whispered, before dashing to the kitchen to snag an apple. She shoved it in her mouth before sneaking back out to meet the others.

 

“Really? That is what you held us up for?” Thorin groaned. Sapphira nodded.

 

They mounted their ponies and readied for the long ride ahead of them when Senya came up with two massive steeds. One was the color of fresh cream with a matching mane and tail, his saddle was made of chocolate brown leather. The other was black as night with a deep brown mane and a bright caramel saddle. The horses threw their heads and nuzzled with some of the nearby ponies, snorting every now and then.

 

“Those are not from Rohan, are they?” Nori asked admiring the fine animals.

 

“No, Master Nori, they are not. They are Skyrim steeds, sturdy battle trained animals, what they lack in speed they make up for in grit” Sapphira said with a wink.

 

Sapphira approached her sister to double check that her cloak was on secure and her hood was straight. Senya nudged her sister’s hands away and told her to stop her fretting. Senya saddled up on the cream colored horse named (of all things) Pumpkin, and slid to the back of the saddle and helped her sister mount in front of her. Sapphira tied her horse’s reins to Pumpkins saddle so he would keep close since he carried her axe and bow before she mounted Pumpkin. Senya then wrapped her arms around her sister’s waist before making herself comfortable.

 

“Honestly Senya, naming a horse Pumpkin. He looks nothing like a pumpkin” Sapphira scoffed. Senya just rolled her eyes.

 

“Better than the name you gave yours, Key, really? That’s only the word for horse in Dovahzul” Senya whispered to her sister.

 

Sapphira rolled her eyes while Senya let out a loud yawn.

 

“Tired lass? Did ya not sleep well?” Bofur asked from behind them as the company began moving out.

  
When Senya didn’t answer Sapphira looked over her shoulder at her sleeping twin.

 

“I’m sorry Master Bofur, it would seem that Senya has already fallen asleep,” Sapphira apologized.

 

“Asleep? It’s the crack of dawn!” Dwalin called from the front turning away from the conversation he had been having with Thorin.

 

“Well Master Dwalin, in the wilds of Skyrim you have to sleep in shifts. Sen always took the night, while I took the day. If not, bandits could sneak up on you and cut your throat, or a skeever, nasty little bastards. One bite and you break out into a fever. Unfortunately that’s not the worst thing that could sneak up on you in the night” Sapphira said.

 

“What’s a skeever?” Ori asked, who had been scribbling down everything Sapphira had been saying into his journal.

 

Sapphira explained that they were creatures resembled your average rat, only they were roughly the size of a prized hog.

 

“What qualifies as ‘worse‘?” Fili asked.

 

“A saber cat. It is a large feline with teeth as long as my arm and as sharp as Skyforge steel. They are fast, skilled hunters, they can stalk their prey for days. One time, me and Senya were cornered by one, we were still teens at the time. I had barely even swung a blade and Senya still had yet to even form her first fire ball. We left Whiterun, the hold we lived in at the time, to go into the wilds in search for whatever struck our fancy. But we came across one of the beasts and he chased us to a cliff base. Senya climbed up first and I was right on her tail when he dug his claws into my leg and ripped me right off the rocks.” Sapphira said as the company (yes even Thorin) waited with baited breath at her story.

 

“He placed a paw on my chest pushing all the air from me and was about ready to chomp down on my throat when BOOM! Senya threw her first fire ball at his back!” Sapphira said, her voice full of pride.

 

“She threw one fire ball after another at him till he ran off, bloody and burnt. She patched me up the best she could till our friends, the Companions, founds us. Farkas, sweet man, ran with me on his back all the way back to Whiterun to the temple where I could be healed. Took three days till I could walk again” Sapphira said wrapping up her story giving her sister a smile.

 

The company rode in awe for a few moments before they broke into their own separate conversations. Fili and Kili rode behind Sapphira and Senya, looks of admiration plastered to their faces. They traveled on; when suddenly Sapphira halted Pumpkin and jerked him turn so she could face the rode behind them. This caused a pile up of upset ponies and even more upset dwarves.

 

“Oi, what’s the hold up?!” Gloin shouted. Fili and Kili looked up at Sapphira whose gaze was fixed on the road behind them.

 

“Something wrong up there, Ms. Sapphira?” Bofur added.

 

Sapphira only responded with a smirk on her face. Senya lifted her head from her sister’s shoulder to peek at what all the racket was about.

 

“Wait! Wait for me!” a rushing little Hobbit yelled from far behind them.

 

“Oh, it’s Mister Boggins!” Kili said, a wide smile spreading over his face.

 

“ **Baggins**!” Sapphira, Senya and Fili said in unison. Thorin whirled around in his saddle so fast his back popped. He then tried to set Sapphira on fire with his stare as she clicked her tongue for Pumpkin to go to meet Bilbo.

 

“Good Morning, Master Baggins, now where in Middle-Earth are you off to in such a hurry?” Sapphira teased as she looked down at the Hobbit. Senya matched her playful gaze.

 

“Well, I don’t know about you two ladies, but I’m going on an adventure!” he said triumphantly.

 

Sapphira beamed down at the sweet little creature. Senya giggled quietly from behind her. Before he could act, Bilbo was swept up in to Sapphira’s saddle and pressed against the smooth cold of her steel armor as they trotted back to the company and right up to Thorin.

“May I present, Bilbo Baggins of the heavy sleepers,” Sapphira said has she held up the Hobbit with one hand, by the scruff of his shirt.

 

Bilbo met eyes with a red faced Thorin, and immediately began to wiggle under the attention.

 

“I-I signed,” he said trying to sound bigger than Thorin was making him feel.

 

Thorin ripped the contract out of his hands and handed it to Balin. Meanwhile Sapphira placed the Hobbit in her lap and laid her head on the bed of curls that met her.

 

Thorin screamed internally.

 

Balin looked over the contract before winking at Bilbo, then stowing the contract away.

 

“Welcome Bilbo Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield” he said with a chuckle. Thorin grumbled something harsh in Khuzdul before speaking in Common again.

 

“Give him a pony,” he grumbled.

 

Bilbo rode next to Sapphira and Senya for the remainder of the morning. He and Sapphira chatted avidly about subjects ranging from blacksmithing to Bilbo’s footwork when he trained with his cousins.

 

“Lady Sapphira, how did you know I would come along?” Bilbo asked as they left the Shire behind.

 

“Well dear Hobbit, I could almost smell your need for a good adventure” she said with a wink.

 

* * *

  
Bilbo had awoken to an empty Bag End, the night before seemed like a dream. He ran a hand through his messy curls, feeling the ghost of a kiss lying upon them. His mind wandered to an image of Thorin kissing his head tenderly. . .

 

Wait, what?

 

Bilbo gave a squeak of horror at the thought; honestly he was a gentle Hobbit for Eru’s sake! He sat up in his bed and sighed. Bag End was empty and he was alone. He stood and made for his door to hurry and get the day over with so he could go back to bed and wallow in his self-pity.

  
However, gravity had different plans.

 

Bilbo tripped on a pack that had been placed so carefully in his path. Bilbo took only a few moments to realize the horrible mistake he made letting the dwarves and the tall folk leave without him. He jumped up, dressed and gathered his mother’s blade from her glory box and was out the door in record time.

  
He ran to Ham’s first, and bombarded the door with his fist. It was still early so he was probably going to wake someone up and have a few Hobbits cross with him. After a few more loud knocks a very sleepy Marigold answered the door. She was dressed in nightgown and dragging her favorite stuffed bear.

 

“Good Morning baby girl, can you get your father for me please? It’s really important” Bilbo said bending down to the child’s level.

 

Marigold looked up at him for only a moment before turning around.

 

“DADDY!! MR.BILBO IS HERE! HE SAYS IT’S IMPORTED!!” the child screamed into the house causing Bilbo to flinch and jump away from the door at the child’s sudden (very loud) yelling. Ham came running to the door, dressed also in his night clothes looking panicked at his youngest child’s yelling.

 

“Mr. Bilbo? Goodness, what is it?” Ham asked, picking up Marigold as she fell asleep on her father’s shoulder.

 

“Ham, I need to you look after Bag End while I’m away. Dwarves showed up last night with Gandalf the Grey and his daughters. I need you to keep the Sack-Ville Baggins away from her, okay? Thank you, goodbye. Oh, if I don’t come back give the house to Drogo!” Bilbo said a tad rushed.

 

Ham looked at his neighbor dumbfounded. Bilbo took a breath and explained in greater detail about what transpired the night before to a shocked Hamfast.

 

“Mr. Bilbo, you are not seriously thinking about running off into the wild after a group of dwarves you don’t even know, to journey a world away to a place no Hobbit has even been before?” Ham said his face full of concern.

 

Bilbo merely nodded his head.

 

“Ham, I have been in the Shire all my life. The Fell Winter stills lays heavily on my mind. I walk over the spot where my father fell, giving his life for Mother and I every day. I need this,” Bilbo said never breaking eye contact.

 

Ham just stood there. Bilbo had changed like so many Hobbits after the attack on the Shire. He didn’t smile as much, his laughs were few and far between.

 

“Aye, that’s a fine point you have there, Mr. Bilbo” Ham said before dragging Bilbo into a tight embrace.

 

“You just be sure to come back in one piece, aye? Your cousins will be mighty displeased if you come home with a missing limb,” Ham teased. Bilbo smiled at his longtime friend and nodded.

 

“Then again, they may have a chance to beat you if you come back with only one arm” Ham laughed. Bilbo shared in his laugh.

 

“Okay, so I’m only allowed to lose one arm, got it!” he said before taking off down the hill and after the dwarves.

 

Ham yelled something after him but blood rushed through Bilbo’s ears to fast that he didn’t catch it. With his pack strapped to him and his mother’s sword on his waist he wasted no time in catching up to the company.

 

* * *

 

It was late afternoon when Senya stirred on her sister’s shoulder.

 

“Hey there sleepy head, sleep okay?” Sapphira asked. Senya rubbed her eyes squinting at the bright light, she made sure her hood was still secure and kept her head down.

 

“As good as sleeping on your shoulder can get me” she answered bitterly.

 

“Oh, someone’s a bit grouchy” Sapphira teased before reaching into a saddle bag and plucking out a bottle of ale. She handed it to her sister who bit off the cork before spitting it out on to the road.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit early to be drinking, Ms. Senya?” Bofur asked as Senya drained the bottle.

 

 

Senya looked to her sister who just shrugged off the question, the dwarves behind them began to mutter and stare at the sisters backs. The hard stares began to make Sapphira’s fuse burn away quickly.

 

“It’s a light drink for taste; it’s actually medicine she drinks. Senya needs the drink to keep up her strength” Sapphira said.

 

At this, Kili had come riding up to their side.

 

“Is Lady Senya sick? I’ll get her the best medicines!” Kili said placing a hand over his heart.

 

Senya giggled into her bottle before finishing it off.

 

“So you do speak Master Kili, here I thought you would be barking through the whole journey” she teased.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want me to, my fair lady” he said dreamily.

 

“You are very sweet Master Kili, I am happy to be in such good company,” Senya said. Kili began to beam as he kicked his pony into a trot ahead of everyone else.

Thorin shouted at his nephew to get back in line before he got himself killed.

Sapphira laughed as Thorin’s attempts to bring Kili down from his cloud went unheard by the dwarf.

 

* * *

 

The sun finally sank below the horizon giving way to the full moon, as the Company bedded down for the night. Fili and Kili took the first watch as the others made camp. Bomber made a thick soup and Bilbo helped him pass out the bowls under Thorin’s watchful eye.

 

“How did you come to learn to fight?” Thorin randomly asked as Bilbo took a bite of his soup.

 

 

Bilbo looked at Thorin like he grew a second head. The King was actually talking to him. Bilbo blinked a few times before he realized the rest of the Company had gone quiet to listen to his story. Bilbo told the Company of the Fell Winter and his father’s death.

 

“Was there a pale orc there?” Thorin asked ripping Bilbo from his memories of that terrible night.

 

 

Bilbo dove back into his worst nightmare; there was smoke that covered the stars and moon. The fires burned away at the Hobbits homes, there was screaming and blood. There was so much blood, but no pale orc. Bilbo just shook his head; the fierce fire that burned in Thorin’s eye’s left the Hobbit mute. Thorin got to his feet, and stalked over to stand away from the rest of the company to have a moment to himself. Balin took the silence as a chance to tell Bilbo about the Pale Gundäbad orc, Azog the Defiler, and the Battle for Moria. Bilbo sat in stunned silence at Balin’s tale of how King Thror tried to take back the ancient dwarf city of Moria after the fall of Erebor. He felt his heart race as Balin told them of Azog beheading the King and the murder of Thorin’s brother Frerin. He was so caught up in the tragic tale that he failed to notice Thorin gazing at him eyes, full of sentiment.

 

Soon after, the fire side stories died down. Bilbo settled his bedroll on the far side of camp close to a snoring Sapphira who drooled into her sister’s lap. However Senya didn’t seem to mind it much as she ran her fingers through her sister’s hair as the moon’s beams bounced off her golden main. Bilbo was just about to settle his mind and drift off when he heard something that would forever haunt him.

 

 _SCREECH_!

 

The dwarves all jumped awake, but Sapphira woke from her deep sleep and was already on her feet, axe in hand and howling for blood. Fili and Bilbo stared at her in silent awe; Senya on the other hand, slowly got to her feet and carefully placed her hands on her sister’s shoulders.

 

“Sapphira, it’s okay. Go back to sleep,“ Senya whispered.

 

Sapphira’s head twitched in her sister’s direction, her muscles tensed. The air around her suddenly became very tense and almost strangling. Sapphira made a strange sound almost like she was growling. Senya tugged at the shoulder guards on her sister’s armor. Sapphira’s gaze fell to her twin; her normally blue eyes were half shut, and slightly foggy looking. Senya felt her stomach tighten as yellow began to seep into her gaze, she coaxed here sister again. Sapphira stood there in her battle stance for a few moments before she relaxed and dropped her axe. It fell to lay embedded in the dirt near her bedroll. She stepped heavily back to her bed as Senya laid her down and soon her snores were once again heard throughout the camp.

 

“What was that just now? She was dead to the world” Thorin said eyeing Gandalf’s sleeping daughter suspiciously.

 

Senya just sighed as she went back to stroking her sister’s hair.

 

“Sapphira, is just a very protective person, she will protect all of you should the need arise” Senya said.

 

“Why? What are we to her?” Nori asked.

 

Senya just told them that her sister was a protective being; she hated to see any person of any race that she had a bond with to get hurt. This came from living in the harsh city of Windhelm, where the Nord folk treated the other races living among them with harsh racism. With their pacifying answer the company slowly settled back down to sleep. But Bilbo remained shaken and worried about the sound he heard. With his mind now fully awake, Bilbo thought back to his home.

_‘Did I lock up?’_

_  
‘Who showed up at the forge today, wanting their weapons or iron works?’_

_  
‘What would happen to it and to Bag End should I not return?’_

_  
_ These questions and more ran through his already troubled mind.

 

 _SCREEEEECH_!!

 

Bilbo shot up again with his heart in his throat. His eyes darted this way and that, his throat tightened worse than any noose.

 

“It’s orc’s, likely to be dozens out there,” Fili said. Bilbo felt his stomach drop in the most unpleasant way.

 

“They’ll come in the small hours when we are all asleep and cut our throats, quick and quiet. No screams,” Kili added.

 

Bilbo felt faint. His heart rate increased and he began to shake. Thorin saw the sudden change in the Hobbit and knew, he was reliving the night that horrible bloodstain was laid upon the floor of his cozy little home. Before the Hobbit could utter a single whimper, her armored arms wrapped around his tiny frame and hoisted him off the ground before setting him gently in the crook of her neck. The line of Durin looked at the warrior in shock, Sapphira turned to give Fili and Kili a cold glare. Fili would swear to this day that the temperature dropped 20 degree’s.

 

“Sapphira? Sister are you okay?” Senya asked slowly reaching for her dagger.

 

Sapphira said nothing as she dragged her feet back to her bedroll. She set the Hobbit down and laid back down before grabbing Bilbo and forcing him down next to her. The Hobbit’s mind reeled at what all was happening around him. Senya physically relaxed and sat down once again next to her sister and her kidnapped Hobbit. Thorin glared at his nephews, they would be punished with watching the ponies for the week after such behavior. Bilbo lay wide-eyed as Sapphira pulled him close to her chest. He watched the smooth steel fall and rise with her breaths, warmth spread from the warrior to the Hobbit calming him greatly.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay little Hobbit. No danger will reach you as long as I am near. I swear it. Sleep now” she said as she began to fall back into the dark abyss that was sleep.

 

Bilbo blinked, feeling his eyes lids grow heavier, whist wrapped in Sapphira’s arms, he felt safe. Soon, sleep took him like a thief in the night.

 

 

* * *

  
“Time to wake up little one” a sweet voice called beckoning him for his dreams.

 

Bilbo groaned and rolled over to lie on his stomach.

 

“-ilbo, come now, Thorin will not wait much longer,” a hand jostled him lightly.

 

Bilbo groaned again and with much regret he opened his eyes. Sapphira smiled down at him.

  
“Good Morning, sleepy head” she said ruffling his curls.

 

She helped him up, and gathered his belongings quickly before throwing the Hobbit over her shoulder. Bilbo sputtered and wiggled in her grasp. She tossed him on to his pony’s saddle making the poor beast toss its head with irritation.

 

“Hobbit! Should you cause us to lose daylight again; I will send you back to your precious Shire without a moment’s hesitation!” Thorin bellowed from the front of the company.

 

“Oh, Thorin stop it! If anything its Fili and Kili’s fault for teasing him so bad he almost had a panic attack” Senya said from behind him, pulling up her hood.

 

Fili and Kili hung their heads in shame.

  
Sapphira mounted Key and no sooner had her arse hit the saddle did the creature start to buck and rear.

 

“Whoa! Whoa! Easy!” Sapphira yelled trying and get the beast back under control.

 

Key threw his head and reared again, whinnying loudly.

 

“What’s this then?!” Dori yelled getting between Sapphira’s horse and Ori’s pony.

 

Key reared again, Fili jumped from his pony and made a grab for Sapphira’s reins.

 

“Fee, be careful!” Kili called from his pony.

 

Fili managed to grab her reins only have to roll out of the way as Key came down from his rear right where the dwarf had been standing. Sapphira’s foot slipped out of her stirrups and skid from her place. Somehow Fili managed to be in the right place at the right time. When the young dwarf prince looked up he caught a quick look at Sapphira reaching for him and his heart almost leapt out of his throat as he reached back.

Sapphira landed on him with a loud ‘oomph‘!

  
Fili landed on flat on his back with the air knocked out of his lungs under Sapphira’s weight, but on his beard he was not about to let Sapphira fall and get hurt. Her hair slipped from behind her and he couldn’t help but inhale the sweet mint fragrance of it.

 

“Ugh, oh, my hero, Master Fili. You certainly are handy to have around in a pinch” Sapphira said as her eyes danced around Fili’s face to check him for any obvious wounds.

 

Key gave another whinny and reared again. Sapphira wrapped her arms around Fili and rolled with him out of harm’s way. When they stopped, it was Fili’s turn to be on top. Key snorted once and threw his head one more time before calming himself, and nudging noses with Pumpkin.

 

“Fili! Are you alright brother!?” Kili asked dismounting his pony and running to his brothers aid.

 

Fili helped Sapphira up and dusted her off the best way he could without over stepping his boundaries by “accidentally” touching her rear. Senya came running up and continued to dust off her sister, but her hands were slapped away.

 

“5,000 septims Senya! 5,000 each for these useless animals!” Sapphira shouted at her.

 

Senya stood there for a few seconds before her face went from that of shock to one of rage.

 

“Really?! You are blaming me because your horse threw you?!” Senya shouted back, Sapphira didn’t shrink back.

 

“You really brought up your money?! Honestly Sapphira, you have chests and chests of gold that you can’t even close back at home because they are overflowing! For Azura’s sake, you have jewels just sitting in boxes! Not boxes with lids or a lock, NO, just a box! Four sides and a bottom! That’s it!” Senya screamed.

 

The dwarves watched on as the twins went back and forth with each other, and then it finally escalated into violence.

 

“What would you know, you wet dog!” Senya shouted. Sapphira looked wide eyed at her sister before shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

 

“You really went there?” Sapphira asked, not leaving her sisters stare.

 

“You really went so far as to call me “that”? You know what’s gonna happen now, don’t you? Blood Sucker!”

 

 _WHAM_!!

 

Senya punched her sister square in the mouth, sending her straight to the ground. Sapphira recovered and wrapped her arms around Senya’s legs, taking her down the dirt with her. Sapphira put Senya in a choke hold, before the hooded twin flipped her over her shoulder and flopped her down on her back. With a loud thump, Sapphira tackled her sister against a tree before head butting her knocking her for a loop. The dwarves watching, hissed through their teeth, and winced at the violence, the others placed bets with Nori. Senya tackled Sapphira, once the dizziness wore off, Sapphira pushed back.

They then went tumbling down the hill wrapped in each other’s limbs, yelling and cursing at each other as they landed with a 'plop'.

  
Thorin yelled something unpleasant in Khuzdul while the rest of the Company who finished dishing out the pool to the winners. Gandalf had had enough of his children’s behavior and went down the hill to fetch them. Oh, if they were still youngling’s he would have taken them over his knee in front of the entire company and shown them a good what for! But seeing as they were grown women now, they needed to be treated as such.

“Ow, ow, ow!!” Sapphira whined.

 

“Father, OW, please, this is hardly, OW, practical!” Senya argued.

 

Gandalf drug his children back up the hill by their ears. If they wanted to act like children and scuffle, he was going to punish them as such. Gandalf let them go and they sat on their knees.

“Honestly, I raised you both to be well respected and well mannered! If your mother could have seen that display she would have done much worse than just dragging you by your ears!” Gandalf yelled.

 

Senya looked down at the ground as Sapphira licked the blood from her lip.  
Fili watching them being scolded, glanced over at Thorin who was mumbling under his breath to Balin and Dwalin. He remembered being scolded by his uncle when he and Kili had done something wrong. He looked over to Kili who was looking at the ground much like he did back then.

 

“Senya, I expected better of you. Sapphira, I expected this kind of behavior from you. You should feel ashamed to have dragged your sister into such acts” Gandalf shook his head and went back to his horse.

 

Senya watched him go before a sniffle caught her attention. She looked back to her sister to see her biting down on her lip to keep from crying out in front of the others. Senya reached out to her sister, their fight completely forgotten, but Sapphira rushed away and mounted her horse again before jerking his reins. Key took his place at the far back of the company. Thorin huffed and ordered them to get a move on.

 

The day seemed to drag on for everyone; no one really spoke loudly, if anyone spoke at all. Senya slept against Pumpkin’s neck under the ever watchful eyes of Kili. Fili would get whip lash if he kept looking back at Sapphira, who was mimicking her sister by lying against Key’s neck. Her hood was pulled up and he could not see her face, this distressed the young prince more than he cared to admit at the moment.

 

Bifur usually brought up the rear of the company seeing as he was cut out of many conversations. He himself was an outcast, just like Gandalf’s daughter was. He was by no means stupid because of his wound; he was actually very smart if given the chance to show it. But today was different, today Sapphira joined him in the back of the line. She didn’t say a word to him she just pulled up her hood and nudged her horse forward to keep in time with the others. Bifur took out a piece of wood he had found and began to whittle away at it with his knife. He shaved away the rough outer bark, to reveal the smoother parts under it.

 

‘ _If more people and races would only chip away at their rough outer shells and uncover their smooth underneath, then the world would be a better place_ ’ Bifur thought.

 

Another sniffle made him glance up at Sapphira, her head was still turned away from him but she moved to wipe something from her face. Bifur sighed and continued his work.

 

‘ _How troublesome, it was a mere scuffle between sisters. The old wizard didn’t need to go off and say such things_ ’ Bifur thought to himself.

 

He had many conversations with himself. It didn’t not prove he was insane. Sure, he was feisty at times, but it only came from his want to prove that an old battle wound would not hold him back from anything. Even going to face down a huge fire breathing dragon.

 

Another sniff, followed by a whimper.

 

Bifur took note that prince Fili was looking back at them, his face looked like it was a cross between one of concern, longing and jealousy. Bifur scoffed and went back to his work. He now had the basic shape of what he wanted, now to just carve it out and file it down.

 

The sun was now low in the sky and Sapphira was notably quiet now, though she had not moved from Key‘s neck. Bifur blew the shavings from his newest carving and smiled at it. A wooden wolf tooth. He filed down the edges till they were smooth. He carved in floral designs, clearly not of dwarven style, but he hoped Sapphira would appreciate the gift. He weaved a black silk thread through the small hole he drilled in at the top. Bifur nodded at his work and then reached over to tug at Sapphira’s cloak. She jerked awake and looked around wide eyed and a bit confused. Her eyes were puffy and red from her tears as she looked upon the dwarf.

 

“Yes, Master Bifur,” she sniffed before wiping her nose.

  
“How can I help you?” she asked giving him a small smile.

 

Bifur held out the necklace and took Sapphira’s hand before placing the tooth in her grasp and closing it around her gift. Sapphira looked at him now a little more confused than before. She opened her palm to look at the tooth. Her jaw opened slightly as her fingers touched it delicately.

 

“For me?” she asked. Bifur gave her a sharp nod.

 

“Why?” she felt all words escaping her as she was swept up by such a beautiful gift.

 

“ _Because you are strong, you just need to embrace it. NO more tears okay?_ ” Bifur said with his hands.

 

Sapphira just stared at him. Then she nodded like she seemed to understand before she tied the fang to her neck. She ran her fingers over it again before giving Bifur a thankful smile before retaking her position next to her snoozing sister. She trotted past the rest of the Company holding her head high showing off her new necklace.

 

Fili looked like he was about to burst into flame.

 

* * *

 

They made camp near the abandoned ruins of a farmer’s house. The Company began to make camp when Gandalf approached Thorin. Senya looked up after removing her hood and cloak at her father and Thorin suddenly getting into a heated argument over something. Sapphira remained uninterested as she was still upset with Gandalf and had barely even looked at him since this morning. Gandalf stormed past Senya and mounted his horse. Bilbo ran up to Sapphira and began pulling her toward the commotion sputtering something about stopping Gandalf.

 

“ _Fos los folaas voth bormah_?” Sapphira asked getting a raised eyebrow from Senya, Bilbo and Gandalf. Senya shook it off and answered.

 

“ _Vahr tinvaak ko dovahzul?_ ” she asked. Sapphira shrugged and motioned back to their huffy father.

 

“ _Thorin, los nahlrii burk_ ” Senya said.

 

Sapphira made a long understanding sound; Bilbo was mortified as Gandalf just rode off on his horse. He made his way back to the company; with their wizard gone they were sitting ducks!

  
He looked over his shoulder at Thorin, the stubborn King- to- be just sat there chewing his dinner. Bilbo numbly took a seat next to Bifur and Bofur, while Bofur continued to pass out bowls of food Bifur took out a whet stone and sharpened his spear. Bilbo took the idea into practice and took out his mother’s worn sword and began to sharpen it as well. Now that Gandalf was gone, he may be forced to use it.

 

‘I can show them what I’m made of’ Bilbo thought.

 

“That’s a mighty ol’ sword, ya got there” Bofur said.

 

“It was my mothers, when she passed, she left it to me” Bilbo said not looking up from his work.

 

Bifur began signing to him and speaking Khuzdul. Bilbo tried to keep up and managed an actually conversation with the odd dwarf. He had seen the necklace Sapphira now wore proudly on her neck and asked if Bifur had made it for her. He nodded his head and Bilbo smiled.

 

“Bilbo could you take these to Fili and Kili? They are watching the ponies” Bofur asked holding out two bowls of soup.

 

Bilbo nodded and took the bowls from him and made his way out to Fili and Kili. He found Kili sitting on top of Fili’s shoulders brushing out Pumpkin’s mane.

 

“What are you two doing?” Bilbo asked completely unimpressed.

 

The brother’s must not have heard him coming because Fili jumped, almost knocking Kili off his shoulders.

 

“N-nothing Mr.Boggins, what are you doing?!” Kili asked trying to shift the blame.

 

Bilbo held up the bowls of food. The brothers then shared an “oh”. Fili took one bowl and handed it up to his brother and then took the other for himself. Bilbo shook his head at the youths before seeing a freshly over turned tree.

 

“Fili, Kili? Has that tree been like that the whole time?” Bilbo asked walking over to inspect it.

 

Fili and Kili turned to see with their cheeks puffed out with soup. Fili was the first to spit it out before moving too quickly for Kili to comprehend thus he slipped from his brothers shoulders and landed with a loud ‘thump!’ After a quick head count, Bilbo assessed that they were missing two ponies! Fili and Kili began to panic and flail like children. They had one job!

 

“Easy boys, just calm down!” Bilbo said.

 

Fili looked around frantic before he froze and crouched low to the ground. He said something about a light off in the distance. He and Kili took off through the woods, Bilbo nipping at their heels. They all three skidded to a halt just in the tree line at a glen, but a glen occupied by three monstrous trolls! They caught a glimpse of their ponies corralled behind the three brutes. Fili shoved Bilbo toward the camp and told him to steal back the ponies seeing as burglary is what he was hired for! Bilbo shot them both a lewd hand gesture before continuing on his mission, mother’s sword in hand. Bilbo gulped and moved toward the pen while staying hidden. Fili and Kili swallowed before hauling arse back to camp to arm themselves.

They ripped through the bushes, yelling all at once.

 

“Bilbo, Trolls, ponies, dinner was good, thank you!” Fili shouted gathering his knives and twin blades.

 

“Hang on Bilbo!” Kili shouted at the trees.

 

Just as fast as they appeared, they vanished back into the brush. The company sat still all processing at once what had just happened.

 

“Uh” someone in camp said before all hell broke loose. They shot up from their seats gathering their weapons and went tearing after Fili and Kili.

 

The Company caught up to the boys just in time to see Fili swing at one of the trolls hands slicing one of his fingers. The beast howled in pain before trying to step on them and squash them into jelly! Kili nocked an arrow, but it was knocked from his hands before he was grabbed and thrown kicking and screaming into a sack.

  
Dwalin was about to rush in when Thorin stopped him, he wanted to see what the Hobbit could do with that little blade of his. Bilbo swung hard at the leg of the troll that had Kili; the troll swore and dropped the bag right on top of the Hobbit. Bilbo hadn’t had any time to cut the prince loose because all he saw was a troll foot coming toward him.

 

Bilbo had no time to think, he gripped his mother’s blade tight and shoved it right into the trolls leg!

 

“OW, Tom, for the love of- get ‘em into the sacks!” one of the trolls said before ripping his leg back and taking Bilbo’s sword with him.

 

The troll that must have been Tom grabbed Fili and shoved him into a sack and tossed him next to his brother. Bilbo was now alone and weaponless. His eyes darted this way and that, but he could not see his mother’s sword anywhere!

 

“Lookin’ for this?” a troll said as he pulled the tiny blade from his leg. Bilbo stared on in horror as the lumbering beast snapped his mother’s blade in half!

 

“His mother gave him that you bas-!” Bofur started but was hushed by Thorin.

 

“The Hobbit’s disarmed, do we help him now?” Dwalin asked. Thorin didn’t answer he only watched as the Hobbit was grabbed and tossed into a sack as well.

 

“Senya, any ideas?” Sapphira asked.

 

Senya’s eyes went to the tree tops, then to the rock wall behind the trolls. Before she could explain her plan, the dwarves went rushing in screaming like banshees.

 

 _SMACK_!

 

Sapphira’s hand slapped her forehead before running down her face. Senya sighed as the dwarves fought on and whispered her plan to her sister as they were quickly overcome and all placed in bags.

 

‘How is this my life?’ Bilbo asked himself.

 

There he lay against Thorin’s thigh as he watched dwarves spin on a spit over the troll’s fire. Thorin had gone so far as to try and use his teeth to try and escape from his bag. Bilbo sighed and wondered how Sapphira and Senya managed to avoid capture. But then again they had not coming running into the glen screaming war cries and such.

 

“Psst, Bilbo” a whisper reached his ears, he looked over his shoulder the best he could, to see Senya crouched behind a boulder.

 

Thorin’s jaw dropped and his face resembled a tomato. He would never hear the end of this.

 

“Is anyone hurt?” Senya asked, peeking out from behind the boulder.

  
Bilbo shook his head. Senya instructed him to distract the trolls as best he could, till she and Sapphira could execute her plan. Bilbo nodded again. Thorin snorted.

 

“Now, now your majesty, no need to be cranky” Senya said before patting Thorin on the head like a child, the look on his face was priceless.

 

Senya disappeared into the brush and Bilbo laid there for a few moments screaming internally.

 

“Well, Hobbit, you heard her, get to it!” Thorin hissed giving Bilbo a swift nudge.

 

‘How on earth am I supposed to distract three dimwitted, senseless, pea brained-?’

 

“Parasites!” Bilbo screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

The whole camp froze and stared at the Hobbit. Bilbo gave a small whimper before finding his feet and standing.

 

“Don’t eat them, please. They are dwarves, honestly! Have you smelled them?” Bilbo said.

 

The dwarves didn’t take kindly to that shot.

 

‘Rude,’ Thorin thought, then he took a whiff of his arm pit through the bag and flinched.

 

“What would you have us do then? Let ‘em all go?” the lead troll said not buying the ruse.

 

“Well, if you asked me, I would say you could drop dead and we could be on our merry way” Senya said from atop the rock wall. Kili’s jaw dropped.

 

“Lady Senya, run! We will handle this!” Kili shouted as he wiggled in his sack.

 

“Oh, yes, I can see that Master Kili” Senya said rolling her eyes. The troll’s all looked up at the young mage.

 

 

“Who’s that?” one asked

 

“Can we eat her too?” the other asked.

 

“Over my dead body, you mother-” Kili started before Thorin gave him a swift kick to the side.

 

Senya only smiled from under her hood as the sun began to rise from behind her as the trolls began to lumber toward her.

 

“Sapphira!” she shouted, and then her sister ran up from behind her, before stepping off her sister shoulder, axe glowing in the early morning sun.

 

She kicked one of the trolls in the face before landing into a roll on the ground. She swung her axe into one trolls knee, slicing it open spraying herself with blood.  
Senya remained on the rock wall as a ball of light formed in her palms and expanded. Sapphira swung again at another troll as they roared in a mix of rage and pain. She rolled out from under a troll before it stepped on her, swinging again leaving a deep gash in his arm.

 

“Sapphira, get down!” Senya shouted. Sapphira knelt on her knee and turned away from her sister as she threw the ball of light into the middle of the troll’s camp.

 

They howled in pain as their flesh began to harden, and turn to stone. The camp was quite before the silence was shattered by the victorious shouts of the dwarves. At that precise moment, Gandalf came through the forest muddling about losing his dwarves. One look at the three stone statues, the company, plus one Hobbit in bags, and his daughter covered in blood, he huffed.

 

“I cannot leave you all alone for one night, can I?” Gandalf said.

 

 Gandalf and the girls quickly released the dwarves and Hobbit from the bags. Fili hugged Sapphira’s waist and Kili did the same to Senya. Both cried, and shouted to never “do anything like that again!” The twins looked at each other and patted the brother’s backs, they gave each other a look of “if they only knew”.

 

“They must have come down from the mountains, they could not have moved in daylight” Gandalf said looking around at the troll statues.

 

“There must be a troll hoard nearby” Thorin said looking around.

 

Their exploration turned out to be very fruitful. They found elvish blades that had been forged in Gondolin during the First Age. Thorin’s face grimaced, and he almost threw the blade down when Gandalf stopped him, telling him he could not wish for a finer blade. Bilbo even found a new blade to replace his mother’s that was ceremoniously placed at the foot of one of the troll's. Bilbo could feel his mother smiling.

 

He could hear her now, _'blades can be replaced, my son cannot'._

 

 

They left the hoard only to be greeted by another wizard. Thorin’s temple throbbed.

 

Sapphira watched as her father talked with the strange wizard. Senya was busy helping the others pack up camp. Then something hit her senses, a rough sour like scent. She shot up just in time to be tackled by a Warg!

 

“Sapphira!” Fili shouted before he stabbed the beast in the neck and dragged Sapphira out from under it.

 

She was frazzled, but otherwise unarmed. She drew her axe and returned the favor by killing a second Warg.

 

“Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!” Thorin scowled.

 

“Orc pack?” Bilbo yelped. Sapphira cursed under her breath as her sister and the others came running up.

 

“They caught up faster than I thought” Sapphira cursed.

 

“You knew?!” Thorin shouted.

 

Sapphira brushed off Thorin’s shouting as Radagast the Brown took off on a sled pulled by rabbits. . . Honestly, the company her father kept.

 

“Key is a trained war horse, he is meant to act out at any sign of danger. When Senya and I took that little tumble down the hill this morning I told her and father that we were being followed.” Sapphira explained as the others met up with them.

 

Senya notified the others that “we’re in this on foot”, theirs ponies and horses bolted at the first sign of danger. As soon as a head count was finished they took off, following Gandalf. They ran hard through the plains as Radagast lead the pack away from the company. The howls of the beasts echoed off the rocks as they ran, avoiding the Warg’s as best they could. Poor Ori, almost gave them away by running out to far from behind the rocks, making Thorin rip him back and shoving him into Dwalin’s chest.

 

Senya made a mental note to investigate that later.

 

They pinned themselves against a boulder when a Warg scout jumped up to get a better view, trying to hunt down the dwarf scum. Thorin looked up to the Warg and then to Kili his youngest nephew and then to his bow. Kili took the silent order and just before he could bolt from the rock base and shoot, Senya’s cloaked arm shot out to stop him. Her eyes were fixed behind the dark creature.

 

Her sister had silently climbed up the back and was slowly approaching the beast and his orc rider. She buried her axe deep in the orc’s back as the Warg swung his whole body around to face her. She crouched down low to meet eyes with the beast. She held her axe behind her and extended her forefinger and small finger pointing them directly at the Warg’s eyes. She swayed this way and that, and the beast followed. Soon the beast flopped over asleep. The company stood there mesmerized, Sapphira just put a Warg to sleep!

 

“How, in Mahal’s name, did she do that?” Gloin asked. The rest just shook their heads, mouths agape.

 

Sapphira jumped down and smiled at them, before they kept running. Their moment of relief was short lived for they soon found themselves surrounded. Kili and Sapphira fired off arrow after arrow, but it seemed, once they killed one, two more took its place.

 

“Where is Gandalf?!” Nori yelled.

 

“He’s abandoned us!” Dwalin scowled.

 

The Warg’s slowly moved in, snarling and nipping at the air around the company.

 

“Kili! Shoot them!” Thorin shouted. Poor Kili looked around and bit into his lip. There were too many.

 

“This way, you fools!” Gandalf shouted from behind them. They whirled around to see him sticking out of the entrance to a cave.

 

Without hesitation they all made a break for it. One after another, they slid and tumbled into the cave. Sapphira had Bilbo tucked safely under her arm as she skidded to a halt at the cave bottom, Thorin scowled. Senya was last, as something happened that no one could expect. A horn sounded off in the distance before the screaming of the orc’s was heard bouncing off the walls.

Then an orc cart wheeled into the cave landing on Senya. She acted quickly and rolled over drawing her dagger and stabbed the orc in the chest. But that was not what killed the orc. Thorin felt his stomach drop as she pulled an arrow out of the orc’s side. If Thorin thought this day could not go any worse, he was dead wrong. Now they faced something far worse then orc’s.

 

Now they had to deal with elves. . .

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The Valley of Imladris.

 

The Last Homely House East of the Sea.

 

 

No matter what name it was called, it was the most beautiful place Bilbo had ever seen. The Company had left behind the Warg Riders and traveled the length of the cave, only to emerge to the sunset bathed house of Lord Elrond. Once Bilbo’s eyes fell to the scene that lay out before him, he didn’t want to move from that spot ever again.

 

Thorin grimaced at the view, this place, and Mirkwood were the last places in Middle Earth he ever wanted to be. He would have rather have strolled into an orc camp in nothing but his knickers. He looked over to the Hobbit, he had the most dim-witted, yet breathtaking look on his face.

 

The sun was caught in his auburn hair giving it a golden glow, his hazel eyes shimmered brighter than any jewel as they danced around sights of the city.

 

‘Would he look at Erebor the same way?’ Thorin thought.

 

He was shaken from his thoughts as Gandalf’s daughters ran past the company to grab their father’s arms; they jumped up and down like dwarflings with their first peach fuzz.

 

“Father, can we run ahead? Please, please can we?” Sapphira begged, Senya matching her puppy dog eyes.

 

Gandalf shook his head telling them they should stay together. The girls deflated and went back to their spots as they began to make their way down to the city.

 

Bilbo gawked at the site around him. The house was bright and open, there were no glass windows to separate the breeze from the gossamer curtains. They swayed gently in the late autumn breeze. The architecture reminded Bilbo of being in a forest. Door frames were craved from brass in the shape of tree’s that gave way to glass leaves. Bridges allowed the river to pass under the city uninterrupted. Bilbo was having the time of his life while the dwarves were grumbling under their breath. Sapphira and Senya on the other hand couldn’t walk a straight line without bouncing with excitement.

 

“We’re back,” Sapphira whispered as she pulled up her hood. Senya smiled from under her cloak.

 

“Finally, we walk these paths again” Senya said.

 

They gathered on a platform and waited, as an elf joined them.

 

“Ah, Mithrandir!” he greeted with a hand over his heart and a bow of his head.

 

“Lindire,” the wizard returned the gesture.

 

They chatted for a few moments before the thundering sound of horses were heard. Thorin turned sharply with the rest of the Company as armed elves rode up on them. Thorin shouted in Khuzdul before the others formed a defensive circle. Thorin grabbed Bilbo by his waistcoat and just for a moment held Bilbo to his chest before shoving him into the middle of the circle with the twins. The horses galloped up the stone bridges before encircling the dwarves. The dwarves shouted at the angelic begins, but the tall graceful creatures ignored them.

 

“Gandalf!” one elf clad in armor called out before dismounting his steed. He walked up to the wizard with a charming smile.

 

“Greetings, Lord Elrond,” Gandalf said. Sapphira and Senya practically vibrated with excitement, as they stayed hidden under their hoods.

 

Elrond looked over the company, his eyes landed on Thorin.

 

“Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain,” Elrond said. Thorin shifted his weight to stand off with the Lord.

 

“I do not believe we have met,” he said with enough sass to rival Bilbo on a good day. Elrond remained calm at Thorin’s mouth.

 

“I knew Thror, when he ruled under the mountain” Elrond said.

 

“Funny, he made no mention of ever knowing a tree-shagging-”

 

“And whom do you bring with you Gandalf?” Elrond said cutting off Thorin mid-insult as he gestured to the twins.

 

“Strangers, please lower your hoods, you are quite safe here in Rivendell” Elrond said motioning to Sapphira and Senya.

 

“Strangers?! Did you hear that sister? It’s like he doesn’t know us at all!” Sapphira said keeping her gaze low.

 

“Honestly, it’s not like we grew up here running after him, wanting him to play with us. Or tell us stories, or sing to us on stormy nights when we could not sleep” Senya said mimicking her sister.

 

“I-It cannot be” Elrond whispered, his calm face falling off like a mask.

 

“Uncle Elrond!” Sapphira and Senya shouted as they threw off their hoods and ran to their uncles awaiting embrace.

 

The elf lord’s composure was forgotten as he picked up both girls and swung them around and laughed whole heartedly. The dwarves looked on in utter shock.

 

“Oh, by the Valar’s graces! These beautiful young ladies cannot be my two adorable little nieces. Look at the two of you!” Elrond said before putting them down to look at them both fully. He placed a hand on their cheeks and inspected them closer.

 

“Senya look at you, without a doubt you are the best mage in all of Skyrim,” Elrond said cupping her face in his hand.

 

“Arch Mage, uncle, Arch Mage of the College on Winterhold” she said with a bright smile, placing a hand over his. Elrond doted on her, Gandalf smiled. Elrond turned to Sapphira.

 

“Oh, Sapphira, so strong in body and spirit, without a doubt the best fighter Skyrim has to offer”

 

“Harbinger of the Companions, and a General in the Stormcloak army,” Sapphira said pushing her cheek further into Elrond’s hand.

 

Gandalf scoffed and was clearly not amused by the subject of Sapphira in a war.

 

“Ah, Imladris already feels brighter to have you both home, now tell me, what you have been doing for so long, away from your dear old uncle?” he questioned, walking away with a twin under each arm.

 

Gandalf looked to Lindire.

 

“Mithrandir, are you and your companions why those orc’s were so close to our borders?” he asked.

 

Gandalf looked about as though he hadn’t heard what Elrond’s attendant had said. Lindire sighed, clearly used to the fleeting attitude of the wandering wizard.

 

“I’m sure Lord Elrond would be happy to have the line of Durin here in Imladris” he said before showing them all to their rooms.

 

* * *

 

At Elrond’s table, the dwarves turned their noses up at the leafy green, crisp dinner they were served.

 

“Eat it, just one bite,” Dori told Ori.

 

“I don’t like green food” Ori simply said before plopping the lettuce back in the bowl.

 

The dwarves scowled at the meal, Bilbo on the other hand was on his fifth bowl of salad. Thorin sat at Elrond’s table as the elf inspected his new blade.

 

He held Thorin’s blade with care as his eyes drifted over the inscription on the blade.

 

“Born from the maw of the dragon, I am Orcrist and I am always hungry” he said.

 

Thorin allowed himself a smirk at his new sword. It was the perfect weapon to shove into Smaug’s heart. Bilbo watched as Thorin gripped the handle.

 

“Excuse me, Lord Elrond?” he spoke up.

 

The three at the head of the table looked at him.

 

“The hilt of Orcrist, it’s a dragons tooth isn’t it?” he asked. Elrond looked a bit surprised.

 

“It is indeed, Master Baggins, have you experience in the blacksmith trade?” He asked taking a sip of his wine.

 

Bilbo nodded.

 

“I do, my father and his father before him worked in our family forge, ‘The Hobbits Hammer’” Bilbo explained.

 

“I have made weapons, armor, and farming tools alike” Bilbo said growing a bit shy under the attention that the others were giving him.

 

“Well, we have a forge here, please help yourself to it” Elrond offered. Bilbo grinned thanking him.

 

Thorin seethed at the Hobbits joy with the elves, he excused himself from the table. He wandered over to the others table and listened into their conversations.

 

“Her fighting style is brilliant!” Fili all but swooned.

 

“She is a skilled fighter, but surely she has not seen real battle” Balin retorted.

 

“Aye, what about her sister, The Mage?” Dwalin asked.

 

“She’s the most beautiful creature on Middle-Earth” Kili said looking dazed.

 

“What about that ball of light she formed right out of thin air?”

 

“Aye, and the way the other handled that Warg, what did she do to it? It’s not natural putting a creature so vile to sleep like that”

 

“If you ask me, we should watch those two. Carefully” Dwalin added.

 

“Lady Sapphira has seen battle. Many times, she is the leader of The Companions based out of Whiterun. They are sell swords that fight for honor. She is also a General in the Stormcloak army. They call her Stormblade”

 

It was Bilbo that stood up for Sapphira; he then did the same for Senya.

 

“Senya on the other hand, doesn’t care much for mindless fighting. She says blood is messy and hard to wash out, I couldn’t agree more. But she is a strong mage. She became Arch Mage of a magic college in Winterhold after being there just shy of a year! They had different interests so they went their separate ways. Sapphira fought in the war against the Empire, and Senya studied magic. That’s all there is to it, no schemes, no double crossing. They are just like you and I” Bilbo said.

 

“How do you know all that?” Thorin asked cutting the Hobbit a cold glare.

 

“I talk to them” Bilbo sassed back.

 

“They were really happy when they learned we would be stopping here,”

 

“My nieces grew up here alongside my own children. They even started a war of sorts with Lindire here,” Elrond said.

 

“Whore? Where?!” Oin shouted looking around rather alarmed.

 

Many of the dwarves roared with laughter while Gloin explained to his hard of hearing brother.

 

“Yes, the girls have the upper hand at this point though. Before they departed to Skyrim, they somehow managed to sneak a beehive into Lindire’s bedchamber” Elrond said, a small smile creeping along his face.

 

“Thankfully, however, there has been a truce between them”

 

“Where are the lasses anyway, haven’t seen them since we arrived?” Bofur asked.

 

“They said they wanted to bathe before dinner, Master Dwarf” Lindire said.

 

No sooner had they sunk back into their individual conversations did screams erupt from two hand maidens as they came running around the corner. Their hands were covered in an odd green colored dye. Gandalf stood and stopped them before they could run past.

 

“Dear ladies, what on earth happened?” he asked.

 

“We were helping Lady Sapphira and Lady Senya bathe. We were washing their hair when the soap suddenly turned this green color!” one said before they hurried back on their way.

 

The other’s sat where they were in stunned silence, though the silence didn’t last long.

 

“LINDIRE!!” Sapphira’s outraged voice echoed through the patio.

 

Sapphira came skidding around the corner, wrapped in a towel. She was almost foaming at the mouth; she huffed and shook with rage. Fili looked her up and down. He admired her body from the safe distance. A few out of place scars graced her fair skin. The others however, were staring at her bright green hair. It hung down in her face making her look even crazier with rage.

 

“Fix this, Fix it now!” Sapphira growled through her teeth as she slowly approached the elf, battle-axe in hand.

 

“Please excuse me, my lord” Lindire said, before bolting away from the table.

 

“You better run from me! There won’t be a body left to bury!” she yelled as she ran after him. There was another moment of silence before the twin came running after her.

 

“Sapphira, get him! Look what he did to my hair!” she wailed. Kili’s heart sank at the sight of her.

 

Much like her sister, Senya’s hair was a bright green sticky looking mess. She tugged at it, tears rolling down her face. Kili got up from his seat to join her but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to his Uncle who gave him a stern look. Sapphira came back around the corner and took her sister’s hand and lead her after Lindire.

 

“Sapphira, look at what he did!” Senya cried.

 

“Yes, I see it! Its green, it’s sticky, just like mine. Now come on!” Sapphira said as they vanished around the corner.

 

“Well, my Lord Elrond, it would seem that the truce is now over” Gandalf said, chuckling to himself.

 

“Yes Gandalf, after a time of peace and quiet it would seem that the war resumes,” Elrond said before throwing back his wine before refilling the goblet.

 

* * *

 

Once their interesting first dinner in Rivendell came to an end, the dwarves headed to a fountain to bathe.

 

Bilbo hid his face in his hands as they undressed and threw their armor, weapons and under clothes down on the ground. They were now bathing in a fountain. Bilbo was mortified when Lord Elrond walked by and saw their display. Wanting no part in their antics, he walked about the city some more.

 

Maybe he would inspect the forge Elrond had mentioned?

 

* * *

 

Kili walked the paths of Rivendell, no matter what his uncle said, he enjoyed the company of elves. They were interesting with their stories and songs.

 

He packed his pipe as he walked down the lantern lit paths. He found Rivendell very peaceful unlike Ered Luin, where he and Fili grew up. People always in a hurry, the yelling, the smell of the mountain. He lit his pipe and continued his walk. He took a long drag before he saw something lying in the path.

 

It was a towel.

 

It was a red towel, one just like the one Lady Senya wrapped around her. Kili felt his heart begin to race as he picked up the towel, he looked it over before he decided that is was her towel. The same towel that was wrapped around her slim, pale, wet body. Kili swallowed before he lifted it to his nose. He inhaled deeply, suddenly his mind flew to Senya, her body dripping wet, her hair clinging to her wet cheeks, begging to be wiped away. He felt his trousers become tight as his thoughts progressed as he took deeper breathes of the towel.

 

“Psst, Kili” a voice came from the bushes. Kili’s fantasies broke like glass. If you listen carefully you can hear them.

 

He froze, towel still shoved against his face as his horrified eyes drifted toward the bushes. The bushes shook before a very naked Bomber poked his head out.

 

“Glad you came along lad, I dropped my towel” he said.

 

Kili’s saucer wide eyes drifted slowly back down to the towel he was just making love to with his nose. He felt sick to his stomach before he let out a string of high pitched screams.

 

Across Rivendell, Sapphira and Senya had Lindire hanging upside down from a tree limb, ready to torture him for the reversal potion for their hair. They looked around trying to find the source of the screaming.

 

Bilbo ceased his hammering at the forge making sure his ears weren’t ringing.

 

Across Middle-Earth in Mirkwood, King Thranduil looked around his throne room before asking what the hell is that sound?

 

Kili dropped the towel and ran like a mad man. Fili and Thorin whom had been talking back and forth only saw a blur of dark hair before Kili dove head first into the fountain. They watched as he resurfaced and began scrubbing his face so hard his skin was raw. Thorin and Fili just shook their heads before they continued their conversations as Kili continued his screams behind them.

 

* * *

 

While Kili scrubbed himself bloody, Thorin walked along the winding paths of the elven city. Honestly, this place is more confusing than the blasted Shire! He came to their “forge” and sneered at their flimsy architecture, no backbone to it at all. He stepped down from the porch, toward the small forge.

 

‘Really, this pathetic thing could fit in Erebor’s mighty forge one thousand times’ Thorin scorned.

 

The only thing that pulled him out of his thoughts was the sound of a blade scraping against a grind stone. It was a sound he could never forget, not even if he tried.

 

“Hello? Someone there?” a little voice reached him. Thorin suddenly stiffened.

 

Bilbo popped his head around the forge. He was dirty and sweaty with a bandana tied around his forehead to keep the sweat out of his eyes. He had a small apron wrapped around his frame to keep the sparks from hitting his clothes. Thorin was very familiar with the whole ensemble. He wore it many times, for hours on end, during their exile. It was hard work but he had to provide for his family.

 

“Oh, hello Thorin. Lovely night wouldn’t you say?” Bilbo said wiping his hands on a cloth.

 

Thorin grunted in a response, he walked forward to inspect the forge (Hobbit) closer.

 

“I’m just working on my sword we found in the troll hoard, the blades a bit dull, and the hilt is a bit loose, but just a bit of tightening, and sharpening will fix that right up,” Bilbo said with a smile.

 

Thorin grunted again.

 

Could Thorin only communicate with grunts and nods?

 

“Um, so Fili and Kili tell me you smithed for a number of years, maybe you could share a few tips with me?” Bilbo said hoping for more than a grunt; maybe if he was lucky he would get words this time.

 

“I could,” Thorin said.

 

Bilbo almost choked, Thorin had spoken to him! Bilbo smiled and offered for the King to come closer. Thorin stepped in so he could see the Hobbit working. He was prepping the blade for a trip to the grind stone, but he had the blade soaking in the hot coal of the hearth.

 

“Do you plan to temper it first? Is it straight?” Thorin asked.

 

It was Bilbo’s turn to hum in response. Thorin watched the Hobbit work with a growing amount of interest. He cared about his craft that much he could tell; he handled the blade with care and respect. Thorin watched as Bilbo dipped the blade in a tub of water and listened with nostalgia as the hot metal hissed. Bilbo fished the blade out of the water and looked it over closely; Thorin did the same from over the Hobbit’s shoulder. Thorin’s gaze swept over the sword, the metal shined with a redeemed glow. The inscription now was clear and free of dust; the grip was firm and solid to hold. Bilbo smiled at his work, Thorin looked over the blade one more time before his gaze fell on the Hobbit. He now realized just how close he was standing.

 

Bilbo smelled of metal and sweet flowers. His curls shimmered against the glow of the forge. His eyes sparkled as they danced up and down the blade.

 

Thorin involuntarily swallowed, standing this close to the Hobbit made him feel oddly nervous. Bilbo turned around and almost brushed noses with their leader. Bilbo’s face flared immediately and he took a few steps back making space where there was none.

 

“I-I am sorry,” Bilbo sputtered before returning his nameless sword to its scabbard. Thorin merely grunted.

 

“You shouldn’t be out here much longer Master Baggins, it’s late” Thorin said as he turned away hopefully hiding his light blush.

 

Bilbo agreed and took off his apron and bandana before starting his clean up. His father always said “A clean smithy is a happy smithy”. Bilbo straightened out the tools on the table he had used and brushed the ashes off the edge of the forge. Thorin avidly observed the burglar. As he bent and stretched to clean, Thorin felt a ping in his chest as he watched with a growing fascination for the Hobbit. He was not in Hobbiton long, but from what he gathered, Hobbits were a bit of a lazy race. They had sevens meals a day, for Mahal’s sake! But this one Hobbit in particular was lean and fit.

 

“There! All done!” Bilbo chirped as he turned around and saw Thorin was still standing at the edge of the glow the forges embers gave off.

 

Bilbo felt the need to swallow his awe of the being in front of him. Thorin held his head high, even though he had gone through so much that would have crippled those with weaker hearts. His home and lineage were stolen from him all in one day. His eyes still had a small light of hope in them; he could see it whenever Thorin looked at his nephews or his cousins.

 

“You didn’t have to stay, I could have walked back myself” Bilbo said finding himself beginning to fidget under Thorin’s gaze.

 

Bilbo approached Thorin with a small smile on his dirty face. Before Thorin realized what he was doing he reached up and cupped the Hobbits cheek in hand and wiped away a smudge that found its way onto his cream like skin. Bilbo froze like a deer as Thorin rubbed his cheek with his thumb, now he was sure the blush had grown to engulf his whole head. Thorin retracted his hand and took a step back before clearing his throat and motioning with his head back to the house.

 

“Come, Master Baggins, I will accompany you back, to see that these elves don’t try and snatch you away” he said turning his back and began taking short strides, his arms still pinned behind his back.

 

Bilbo took a moment to process what had just happened before he shook off the shock and ran to catch up with Thorin. Thorin walked Bilbo all the way back to his room before bidding him a hastened good night before hurrying on his own way. Bilbo flopped down on his soft, plush bed as the covers enveloped him. He watched the curtains flow gently in the breeze as the cool air came in and caressed Bilbo’s face. Such a feeling had him in complete delight. Now if he only had someone to share this wonderful feeling with. The feeling of Thorin’s thumb against his cheek still trickled into his skin, he realized then he hadn’t bathed yet. After a moments pause, Bilbo decided that it could wait, as he placed his hand over the foreign sensation. Sleep, found its prey easily, as Bilbo sunk deeper into his pillows and blankets.

 

* * *

 

Morning came with the sound of birds chirping and the sun slowly rising, however the sun’s rays did not spill into their room. The curtains had been enchanted with a powerful blocking spell like the velvet cloak hanging next to the door. The sun rose slowly behind the mountains as Senya watched it from behind the safety of the curtains. Sapphira shifted next to her, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

 

“Hmm, what time is it?” Sapphira groaned.

 

Senya took the hair brush from the vanity dresser and sat behind her sister on the bed before brushing out her long hair.

 

“Early, the sun is barely up over the mountains” Senya said.

 

Sapphira nodded as her eyes drifted shut with the sensation her sister was making her feel as she brushed her hair. Senya finished brushing her sister’s thick mane before she started braiding it. She started with a traditional elvish braid using her long bangs. She made the two braids meet in the back and tied them off. Lindire, after a few hours of creative interrogating, gave up the reversal potion for their hair, a few drops and their hair turned back to its golden blonde. Senya slipped into the warm spot Sapphira left in the bed as her sister got up to dress.

 

“Is the spell holding?” she asked as she stripped out of her night clothes.

 

Senya glared at her sister, of course her spell was holding. It was a master level spell after all. Sapphira rummaged through the dresser trying to find clothes she actually liked to wear.

 

“Sapphira, you’re making a mess” Senya commented. Sapphira ignored her sister as she continued to throw clothes around the room. Senya rolled her eyes.

 

Sapphira managed to pull out a pair of soft brown leather short pants. She slipped them on and dove back into find a matching pull over shirt.

 

“There’s a vest in the closet that would match that” Senya said with a yawn as she slipped under the covers.

 

Sapphira went to the closet and ransacked it much like the dresser. She found the matching caramel leather vest and a white under shirt. She smiled as she slid on the shirt and laced up vest.

 

“Why do you dress like a male, honestly?” Senya asked as she watched her sister from the bed.

 

“It’s more comfortable, I have always hated dresses, you know that,” Sapphira retorted.

 

Senya rolled her eyes again before rolling over to sleep the day away.

 

“You should join me out there, uncle will suspect something if you stay in bed sleeping all day” Sapphira said.

 

Senya groaned from the bed debating on her sister’s words. She groaned before pulling the covers over her head. Sapphira sighed and made for the door.

 

“Stubborn blood sucker,” she said before dodging an incoming pillow.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo had awoken early feeling refreshed after sleeping in the soft plush bed. He dressed in some spare clothes that he found in his pack before stepping out of the bedroom door. He could live in Rivendell for the rest of his days and still not get over how beautiful the city was. Now the sun was beginning to wash over the city in a bright light, it was truly marvelous. He walked till the sounds of his companions drew him to the breakfast table. A few of the company sat at the table laughing and enjoying a hearty meal. He was greeted with enthusiastic yelling.

 

Honestly, didn’t these dwarves know it was too early to be this loud?

 

Bilbo filled his plate and quietly listened to the others talk about their first night in the elven city. Little was he aware that a dwarf king watched him over the edge of his goblet.

 

* * *

 

Sapphira walked about her childhood home taking in all the familiar sights, not much of the city had changed since their departure. Sapphira looked to an old weeping willow tree hanging over the small fish pond in one of the gardens off the main path of the city. As she looked to the tree her memories flooded her mind and no matter how much pain they caused, ran off with her. The sound of the waterfalls fell away, the birds became mute. Sapphira closed her eyes, as her mind flooded with ghosts of her past.

 

_They would play under that tree; they would have their lessons there, too. Even sleep under that same tree, because he had always loved that spot. He was so small for his age, too small. This made him even more precious to them. They taught, played, and loved him so much. He was their shining sun and they were his twinkling stars. Never would you see two, without the third trailing close behind. They were the joys of Imladris; their laughter filled the halls and gardens. They played pranks as most children do. Whether they were stealing watermelons chilling in the stream near the kitchens, or starting that war between themselves and Lindire. They had been so close, and then their beautiful life shattered around them. They were no longer three parts of one, their bright shining sun was gone and now there was only darkness._

_The caravan taking him to Skyrim had been ambushed by orc’s. They were told none survived the attack. The horses and guards had been slaughtered, and half eaten. The only being’s in all of middle-earth to have caused such carnage and chaos had to have been Gundäbäd orc’s. His carriage had been toppled over and ransacked. There was nothing left._

 

Sapphira was shaken from her thoughts by her name being called.

 

“Good morning, Lady Sapphira!” Kili called. Sapphira wiped away gathering tears quickly before the others had time to notice.

 

“Morning Kili, did you sleep well in an elf city?” she asked folding her arms in front of her. Kili and Fili walked up to her matching smiles on their handsome faces.

 

“Yes I slept like a dwarfling; Fili’s snoring couldn’t even wake me!” Kili said dodging Fili’s incoming punch.

 

“We were just heading to breakfast my lady, would you do us the pleasure of joining us?” Fili asked.

 

Sapphira smiled again before nodding.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, dear dwarves, please lead the way” she said.

 

Fili almost jumped out of his skin with hope as he held out his arm for his lady to take. Sapphira took his arm as they began their walk toward the patio.

 

“My lady, if you don’t mind-”

 

“Fili, just Sapphira is fine. I have never really been one for titles” she said as they walked.

 

“Sapphira, would you tell me about your homeland? You’re Skyrim?” he asked

 

“There is not much to tell, Master Fili” Sapphira said.

 

However his gaze was persistent.

 

“Very well, Skyrim lies far to the north. There are nine holds throughout; Eastmarch with its capital of Windhelm, Falkreath, Haafingar with the capital of Solitude, Morthal the capital of Hjaalmarch. Then there is The Pale, The Reach, and The Rift. There capitals are Dawnstar, Markarth, and Riften. Last but not least, there is Whiterun, and Winterhold.” Fili was amazed, Sapphira listed off the hold’s as she had said this a hundred times before.

 

“Senya and I are Thanes in each hold as well. She has Morthal, Winterhold, Markarth and Solitude. I am Thane in Windhelm, Riften, Falkreath, and also Dawnstar” Sapphira said a hint of gloating in her voice.

 

“In all eight holds you have a Thane-ship?!” Fili asked astounded.

 

Sapphira chuckled.

 

“To be a Thane isn’t really all that hard, believe it or not. We merely did a few jobs for the Jarls of each hold. Cleaned out a bandit camp here and there, did a few missions for the people of each hold. That sort of thing,” Sapphira explained.

 

“But I ramble, what else would you like to know?” Sapphira asked as she placed her hand on Fili’s.

 

Fili reddened again before standing straight as possible, puffing out his chest before clearing his throat.

 

 _‘Always trying to be the tough guy’_ Sapphira thought.

 

“Well, what of the weather?” Fili asked.

 

 _‘Oh my, the weather really? ‘_ Sapphira shot a glance over her shoulder where Kili had disappeared.

 

 _‘Little brat, he planned this!’_ Sapphira smirked and plotted her revenge on Kili for leaving his floundering brother at her mercy.

 

“Sapphira?” Fili asked looking up at her.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry Fili, yes the weather. Well Skyrim is usually always cold no matter which hold you’re in. Windhelm, Morthal, Dawnstar and Winterhold however, are the worst!” Sapphira said shaking her head.

 

“In Winterhold, if you are not careful the snow would swallow you whole, master dwarf” Sapphira said.

 

“Well, Sapphira, I would have you know, that I am tall for a dwarf my age” Fili argued.

 

Sapphira smiled at his pride, he was just too cute.

 

“Now then, Markarth is a city carved into a mountain side so it’s pretty drafty and cold. Riften is the south most hold. The city sits on Lake Honrich, so it’s the warmest. Whiterun and Solitude have pretty controlled climates. Some days it’s cold, while others are warm” Sapphira said.

 

“Skyrim sounds like an interesting place, I would like to see it someday” Fili said.

 

“Then maybe after this quest you and I should-”

 

“There you are!” Kili shouted from the table between bites of his many biscuits.

 

Sapphira glared playfully at him.

 

Fili pulled out Sapphira’s chair for her before taking his seat next to her. Thorin watched them both carefully.

 

He glanced at his eldest nephew, who had a dream like look on his face. Gandalf’s daughter seemed to be enjoying Fili’s company. He had torn his eyes away from the Hobbit and watched them walk up, arm in arm. Smiling at each other, Fili even pulled out her chair for her.

 

 _‘Interesting’_ Thorin thought to himself.

 

He was ripped from his thoughts by Bilbo’s voice chiming in.

 

“Good morning Sapphira, I worked on my sword last night” Bilbo said.

 

“Very good my sweet Hobbit. We should spar after breakfast. Afterward, I could show you some forge tricks you’d like” Sapphira offered before taking a bite of her eggs.

 

Bilbo beamed at her offer, before he nodded. Sapphira smiled. Oh the scent of the table changed almost immediately. Thorin changed from placid and uncaring to furious and fuming in record time. Fili went from blissful to jealous at a break neck speed. Sapphira smiled to herself.

 

‘ _Oh, this was just too much fun’._

 

“I would like that very much. Normally my cousins and I spar together, but seeing as they are not here. .” Bilbo said looking bashful.

 

“Well then, good thing I’m here, aye?” Sapphira said finishing her breakfast.

 

“Indeed, but,” Bilbo said still looking down at his plate.

 

Sapphira and the others looked at him in silence waiting for him to finish his sentence.

 

“Try not to cry when I beat you, Lady Sapphira” he said with a smirk gracing his normally calm features.

 

There was a collective silence as the company watched for Sapphira’s reaction. She sat there for a moment, processing what the Hobbit had just said. Fili and Kili looked on in awe at the Hobbit, Thorin was silent, his face not giving anything away. Sapphira cracked a devilish smile.

 

“Bring it on, Hobbit” Sapphira said before standing and drawing a knife from a hiding spot in her clothes before walking off to the sparing circle. Bilbo drew his nameless blade and followed her.

 

“I got five on Sapphira, who else is in?” Nori said producing a pad and pen from inside his sleeves.

 

“Ten on Sapphira,” said Gloin.

 

“Three on Bilbo,” said Ori.

 

“Thirteen on the Hobbit” Dwalin chimed in.

 

Thorin and Fili said nothing; they moved away wordlessly from the table and followed the other two to the circle.

 

* * *

 

The circle was enclosed by stone pillars and walls carved perfectly. Ivy spread up the stone decorating it. The bottom of the circle was filled with soft fine sand. Sapphira stepped into the circle, her bare feet finding no sharp stones amongst the sands. Bilbo found the circle to be perfect, it was made to house elven fighters. It was very large for a Hobbit, he would have the wide space to his advantage. However, his reach was short, he would need to stay close to his opponent. Sapphira stood at one end of the circle and Bilbo took the opposite side.

 

“Sure you want to only use your knife? Your axe has a better reach” Bilbo stated.

 

“If I used my axe, sweet Hobbit, there would be nothing left of you to send home for the funeral,” Sapphira taunted.

 

Bilbo huffed and bowed to her, Sapphira bowed back. The others gathered around the outside of the circle making more bet’s now that they saw how serious their Hobbit was about the spar. Thorin felt his heart ping, but what for? Was he nervous for the Hobbits safety?

 

Bilbo took his stance, one foot slid all the way out as his fuzzy toes curled into the sand before he dug in and charged at his opponent. Sapphira was taken by surprise for just a moment by the Hobbits speed. She jumped back before firmly planting her knee into Bilbo’s nose. Thorin shot up from his seat, but said nothing. Sapphira saw the rage that flamed in his eyes speaking volumes. Bilbo sat up from where he landed on his back and checked his nose. Blood gushed from it as he looked up at Sapphira.

 

“Your enemy will use your height against you, make sure not to give them the chance” Sapphira told him before helping him up to try again. Bilbo wiped his bleeding nose once more before charging Sapphira again. Bilbo this time dodged Sapphira’s incoming knee by ducking low, he spun on his heel and slashed at her with a wide swing of his blade. Sapphira blocked with her knife. Bilbo thrusted with his sword only to have her parry it away forcing him to let go as it flew into the growing audience.

 

“Jeez! Watch it!” Nori shouted from the sidelines. Bilbo’s face turned a bit red.

 

Sapphira went and retrieved Bilbo’s sword.

 

“Once this sword leaves your hand, it is no longer yours. Should it fall into your opponents hands they will try to kill you with it” she said.

 

Bilbo looked at her with awe before she pointed the blade at him.

 

“A sword has no master, it is a tool. It will kill anyone and anything it is swung at, respect it, and care for it, but never trust it” Sapphira said before flipping the handle in her hand to give it back to Bilbo.

 

“Yes, Sapphira” Bilbo said. She smiled down at the Hobbit before helping him up so they could continue.

 

They stopped around noon, by then Sapphira was sweaty and Bilbo was black and blue. Thorin looked like he was about to have a stroke, his fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

 

“Uncle, are you okay?” Kili asked before Thorin gave him the famous Durin death glare.

 

Thorin stood and began to walk away. Bilbo watched him start to leave through his one good eye. Sapphira had hit him harder then she thought with the hilt of her knife. Bilbo watched Thorin leave before heaving a sigh. Sapphira watched the display and smirked.

 

“Bilbo, how about a bath?” Sapphira asked as she exited the circle.

 

Thorin suddenly froze mid step. The sound of Fili’s heart shattering into tiny pieces like glass was hard to miss, before the crowned prince threw himself down onto the ground and had a full on tantrum. He banged his fists on the ground and kicked his feet shouting every curse in the book. Dori came over to cover Ori’s ears. Ignoring Fili’s outburst, Sapphira waited for Bilbo‘s answer. Bilbo’s face was priceless with the look of shock. However, he came to his senses and followed her to the bathhouse.

 

* * *

 

The bathhouse was absolutely breathtaking! The wide open bath could fit at least twenty Hobbits easily. The ceiling was open, letting the sun shine down on the large pearl lined tub. The windows, stained glass, portrayed elven maidens playing golden instruments. Such craftsmanship made Bilbo feel weak in the knees.

 

“It’s beautiful!” he said taking in every sight of the bath. Sapphira smiled as she walked over to a chest and began sorting through the bottles of soaps and shampoos.

 

“It really is, Senya and I spent many hot summer days swimming in here with our cousins” Sapphira said picking up a bottle.

 

“Here, smell this. Does this smell alright to you?” Sapphira asked holding out a bottle of purple soap.

 

Bilbo sniffed and sighed. It was a lavender mixed with something else, that much he could tell.

 

“That’s lovely, what is in it?” he asked.

 

“It’s lavender and morning glory. It will help those scratches and cut I gave you during our little spar. I’m sorry I was so rough, though” Sapphira responded.

 

“It’s alright, if anything I’m glad you were. My cousins would always shy away from getting to violent” Bilbo said.

 

Sapphira turned to the golden horn that spilled into the tub. She turned a small valve and steaming water began to flow into the bath. Sapphira uncorked the bottle and poured the soap in and bubbles formed immediately.

 

“Oh, how fancy!” Bilbo chimed, his joy however was forgotten when he noticed Sapphira was undressing.

 

“Well, in we go. I’ll wash your hair for you, if you want” Sapphira said before she slipped into the hot water that made Bilbo’s pores tingle as the steam filled the house and billowed out the opening in the roof.

 

“Uh, we are washing together then?” Bilbo asked turning red.

 

“Well, yes. That way we get done faster and we get to eat. I’m starving” Sapphira said.

 

Bilbo blushed but didn’t make a move to undress. Sapphira sighed before hoisting herself out of the tub and walked over to the Hobbit.

 

Bilbo saw her bare wet feet appear before him, he felt his face blush and burn.

 

“Bilbo, look at me” Sapphira said. Bilbo gulped before he looked up. He turned redder then Hamfast’s award winning radishes from the tips of his ears to his furry wooly toes.

 

Sapphira stood before him dripping wet, her lightly sun kissed skin glistened in the afternoon sun. Her breast were perky, and well, very nice if he had to be perfectly blunt. By looking at her arms she had noticeably toned, and powerful looking biceps. She had a few scars on her shoulders and upper arms, but they were faded and old. Her legs were long and also toned. Then again, wearing a heavy armor set would do that. On her upper left thigh there was a large jagged scar. He remembered the other’s telling him about the saber cat attack when she and her sister were younger.

 

He blinked a few times before clearing his throat and looking back down at the floor.

 

“Bilbo, you alright?” Sapphira asked.

 

“I think I’ll just bathe later”

 

Sapphira’s lips tugged at the sides.

 

“Bilbo, I asked you to bathe with me because I know you prefer lads over lasses”

 

Bilbo was floundering in the palm of her hand.

 

“It’s Thorin, isn’t it?”

 

Bilbo gave out a gasp before throwing his hand over his mouth. Sapphira full on laughed.

 

“I knew it! Senya owes me 50 septims!” Sapphira shouted with joy.

 

Bilbo on the other hand began to panic. How had she found out? Had he slipped up somewhere and mentioned it? Sapphira bent down to his level and wrapped him in a wet naked embrace.

 

“Hush, now little one. No one else besides me and Senya know” Sapphira reassured him.

 

“H-how did you find out?” Bilbo asked tears beginning to form behind his lashes.

 

“You change when you are around him. Your scent, your posture, and your mannerisms” Sapphira said.

 

Bilbo wasn’t sure what she meant about his scent changing, but all that mattered was that she knew that Bilbo was infatuated with Thorin!

 

“Bilbo dear, we are not going to tell anyone, what is going on is between you and Thorin” Sapphira told him before hugging him again.

 

This time instead of shying away from her, Bilbo embraced her back.

 

“Oh, Sapphira, what am I going to do?”

 

“Hush now, let’s get cleaned up and you can tell me all about it” Sapphira said.

 

* * *

 

The bath had indeed done wonders for him. His muscles were completely relaxed and no longer aching from the spar. He had not had such a good work out in a long time. Now in fresh garments he and Sapphira made their way to lunch. Bilbo wrapped his towel around his flat curls before Sapphira ruffled it to help dry them. Bilbo chuckled as she walked behind him to the lunch table.

 

“Mr. Boggins!” Kili shouted at them before shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

 

Fili and Thorin’s head shot in their direction. Bilbo faltered a bit under Thorin’s gaze, but with Sapphira by his side, he quickly recovered. They took their places at the table, and stacked their plates high with food.

 

“Have some fish, Bilbo. It’s good to make up for the energy we burned today” Sapphira said.

 

Bilbo did as he was told, and ate till his heart’s content.

 

Lord Elrond joined them shortly after lunch began; many of the dwarves took their leave once he sat down.

 

“Good afternoon, Uncle,” Sapphira said beaming at her uncle as he came by and pecked her on the forehead.

 

“Hello dear one, where’s your sister?” Elrond asked before helping himself.

 

“Still asleep” Sapphira said brushing away the question. Elrond looked at her for a long few moments before going back to his plate.

 

“Master Baggins, are you enjoying Rivendell thus far?” Elrond asked.

 

“Yes, Lord Elrond, I am. Your home is truly beautiful” Bilbo said shooting Elrond a wondrous smile.

 

“Very good, I’m glad to see that you made yourself at home at the forge last night” Elrond said sipping from his cup.

 

“Oh! Yes, I’m sorry I thought I cleaned up,” Bilbo started to panic fearing he had done something wrong.

 

“Peace, Master Baggins, I am merely glad that you are enjoying my home” Elrond said.

 

Bilbo smiled at him again.

 

A loud thud pulled them all out of their conversation. Thorin had slammed his goblet down and stormed away from the table. He reeked of jealousy; Sapphira smirked from behind her cup.

 

* * *

 

The gardens of Rivendell hadn’t changed at all since she was a child. The trees were still taller than she was but the tops seemed more in her reach then they had been.

 

They walked together, her arm through his. The birds chirped through the trees as they busied themselves with building their nests. The sun glimmered through the tree tops covering the ground in sun soaked splotches.

 

“Home hasn’t changed much at all, uncle” Sapphira said looking around the gardens.

 

“I’m glad you still feel at home dear one” Elrond said.

 

Sapphira fell silent after that, her eyes continued to dance around the garden.

 

“Skyrim has treated you well?” Elrond asked.

 

“Apart from fighting in the war, yes, uncle. Skyrim has been a- good- temporary home” Sapphira told her uncle.

 

“I warned you that fighting in that foolish war was a terrible idea,”

 

“I know uncle, but I felt I had to” Sapphira said.

 

Elrond felt that conversation was over before it started so he let it drop.

 

“Now, I believe you mentioned about becoming Harbinger of the Companions?” he asked beaming at his niece.

 

“Yes, however, I wish it was under better circumstances,” Sapphira said.

 

“Oh, and why is that?”

 

“Kodlak White-Mane was murdered,” Sapphira said emotionless.

 

“Murdered? Who on earth would be so bold as to murder him?” Elrond began to question.

 

“It doesn’t matter. They are gone now. Vilkis and I wore their blood as our trophies” Sapphira said, her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

 

Elrond looked at his niece with growing concern. Sapphira had always been a happy, gentle child. Now she was a completely different person. Needless to say Elrond was troubled.

 

He placed a hand over hers as they walked, peace slowly returning to the atmosphere around them.

 

“Dearest, your dear old uncle has been thinking about a few things” Elrond said breaking their comfortable silence.

 

Sapphira tensed, hundreds of things ran through her mind at once. She felt dizzy but she managed to ask what was on Elrond’s mind.

 

“I sense that the dwarves are not really comfortable being here,”

 

“Oh no, uncle, whatever gave you that idea?” she asked her words dripping with sarcasm. Elrond chuckled and told her of his plan.

 

“A party, for the dwarves? Sapphira looked astonished.

 

“Is it really so rare for Elves to be hospitable?” he asked looking down at her with an elegant eye brow raised.

 

“Well, no. But to dwarves it is a bit unheard of. I think they may think you poisoned the food. What are you serving by the way?” Sapphira asked with mild curiosity.

 

Elrond chuckled and patted Sapphira’s hand before dropping his arm.

 

“That’s a surprise, now go wake your sister. She has slept enough for today” Elrond said with a smile.

 

Sapphira half smiled, waking her sister was never a great idea. Especially while the sun was still up.

 

Sapphira left her uncle in the gardens. She bowed to Lindire who flinched away, but bowed in return.

 

“My Lord Elrond, the White Counsel will arrive by tomorrow night” he said.

 

“That doesn’t give me much time with the girls” Elrond said pondering.

 

“My Lord?”

 

“Prepare for tonight, this news doesn’t give me much time left to spend with the girls” Elrond said as he wondered away leaving Lindire alone in the garden.

 

Sapphira half trotted up the stairs to their sleeping quarters. She was excited about the party and happy that her uncle was making strides to make peace with Thorin and the others. She rounded a corner and bumped right into Fili.

 

“Oh! Goodness, Fili I’m sorry! I didn’t see you!” she said taking hold of the prince to make sure he was indeed alright.

 

“Yes, yes, Sapphira, I’m fine” Fili said looking straight down.

 

“I’m glad I didn’t hurt you. Do you feel up to doing something for me?” Sapphira asked giving Fili her best puppy face.

 

“I-I, yes” Fili stuttered.

 

Sapphira giggled happily and Fili felt his knee’s go weak.

 

“Thank you, dear Fili. Would you mind telling the others that my uncle is throwing a feast for the company? It’s all in good faith. Uncle wants to help us on this quest” Sapphira said.

 

Fili nodded his head and went off to tell the others about the feast. Sapphira watched him go before she made her way to Senya.

 

* * *

 

The covers were soft and felt so clean against her skin. She nuzzled deeper into them. The spell on the curtains held fast at keeping the sun light at bay. The door creaked open and bare feet tip toed in. The intruder crept to the bed before hopping onto the bed frame with inhuman like nimbleness. Senya rolled over completely unaware of what was happening around her. The intruder slid into the covers and slowly traced the curves all the way up Senya’s body. The mage mumbled in her sleep before rolling again to lie on her back. The hand retreated only for a moment before a pinky hooked the end of her night gown and slowly pulled up the lacy fabric. With the gown out of the way the intruder stared at the pale flat stomach that lay before them. Slowly their mouth open wide revealing dripping fangs, the intruder lunged at Senya’s stomach and blew a loud, wet raspberry!

 

“KYAAA!!!” Senya screamed before unleashing a fireball in her stupid sister’s direction. Thankfully the ball of bright burning death missed and hit a statue.

 

Sapphira flew backwards off the bed, her feet getting tangled in the sheets. She landed flat on the floor, luckily her head and neck broke her fall.

 

“AZURA’S STAR! What do you think you are doing?!” Senya shouted at her sister, her face red with fury.

 

“Morning, sleepy head” Sapphira groaned from the floor.

 

She had landed on the floor with her head facing the ceiling, while her butt rested on the bed frame. Senya looked down at her sister before grabbing the back of her leather trousers and making her tumble forward.

 

“Whoa, head rush!” Sapphira said, now right up again. Senya sighed; honestly it was like she was three!

 

“Sapphira, what are you doing? It’s still early!” Senya moaned looking toward the window. The sun still shined brightly from behind the safety of the curtains.

 

“You need to make an appearance before uncle comes looking for your pale arse” Sapphira warned.

 

“That, and he is throwing us and the Company a party tonight. So you’d best figure out something to wear, and do something with that bed head” Sapphira giggled.

 

Senya was a bit taken back by the mention of a party. Why on earth would their uncle do a thing like that?

 

“Uncle wants peace between Rivendell and Erebor, should this mission go well,” Sapphira answered her sister’s unasked question.

 

“One little party isn’t going to secure peace between two sides. You should know that better than anyone” Senya said before getting out of bed.

 

It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

As the dwarves and tiny Hobbit gathered at the table, the elves set out the fine sliver cutlery and fine goblets around them. They stared at the lavish ales and mouthwatering meats of all kinds that where set out before them. Steam rose up from mountains of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. The dwarves were not entirely sure on what to do next.

 

“His eminence Lord Elrond, and Lady Sapphira and Lady Senya” Lindire announced before stepping aside.

 

Elrond was dressed in an elegant black robe with gold trim and snow white sleeves. He was the poster child of elegance.

 

Sapphira was dawned in a knee length burgundy and forest green tunic with the insignia of Rivendell on her back. She was barefoot again but somehow it pulled the outfit together.

Senya was dressed in a beautiful navy gown, with silver trim that ran all over the upper part of the dress.

 

Fili and Kili were dumbstruck in awe by the beauty in front of them, portrayed in the women before them.

 

The twins walked toward the table as Fili and Kili bolted towards them and bowed before them.

 

“Good evening, Lady Senya. You look beautiful this evening” Kili said taking Senya’s hand and placing a gentle kiss on her delicate knuckles.

 

Sapphira watched with great amusement as Senya’s cheeks became dusted with a shade of light pink. Senya stared at her sister with an icy glare, Sapphira took the hint and backed away quickly from her sister as Kili escorted her to the table. Fili remained by Sapphira’s side before offering her his arm and walking her to the table.

 

“Sapphira, you look very stunning tonight. Although you look stunning no matter what” Fili said smoothly.

 

Sapphira smiled and lit up Fili’s world.

 

Elrond watched the two princes and his beloved nieces interact and was not entirely sure how to react. He cleared his throat and bowed to his guests.

 

“Greetings, honored guests. Please feel welcome here at the table of Elrond” he said before bowing again and then leaving for the night.

 

The company sat in silence for a few moments before Kili spoke up.

 

“Does this mean we are having an elf free party?” he asked.

 

The others silently nodded before the kegs of ale were cracked open and loud whoops and hollers were heard throughout Rivendell.

 

The party was going swimmingly as the dwarf’s partook in singing their songs and drinking till their words became miserably slurred.

 

"Oi! Oi! Whose gonna start this party right!?” Nori shouted, sounding quite incoherent as he stepped up on the table.

 

The others looked over to their Master Thief with growing interest at what he had to say. The girls looked over being drawn from their own little side conversations.

 

“Now, *hic* now gents, let’s have ourselves a little fun!” Nori proclaimed now having everyone’s attention.

 

Before anyone could respond properly Bofur shot out of his seat and jumped on the table ignoring the dishes that clattered to the floor.

 

“All right lads, and these two beautiful lasses” he said taking his hat off and bowing to the twins.

 

Sapphira and Senya blew matching kisses to him. Fili and Kili seethed in their chairs. Bofur pretended to catch both kisses and place them in his pockets.

 

“Okay lads, here we go!”

 

“ _There’s an Inn, there’s an inn, a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill!_

_And there they brew a beer so brown the Man in the Moon himself came down one night to drink his fill!_

_O! The ostler has a tipsy cat who plays a five-stringed fiddle and up and down he saws his bow now squeaking high, now purring low, now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead; He squeaked and sawed the quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon_

_“It’s after three!” he said._

 

 

The others cheered and clapped as Bofur took another bow and took his seat. As the night drew on more alcohol was inhaled by the dwarves and Sapphira. Senya stared at her first goblet still full from the beginning of the night. She sneered at the cup before quickly dumping it into a nearby plant. She would not partake in the food and drink tonight.

 

“Oi, Fili! Sing that one song!” Bofur said, his cheeks now very rosy.

 

Fili blushed and did a quick take to Sapphira, who was staring at him with her big blue eyes. He swallowed and then licked his dry lips.

 

Why was it that every time he looked at her his mouth went dry and his heart raced?

 

Kili pushed his brother to the middle of the floor where all eyes landed on him.

 

“Go ahead Fee! Sing Ne’er a Fear!” he shouted before throwing back the rest of his ale.

 

Fili felt his stomach cramp and the booze running through him wasn’t helping. He swallowed again and cleared his throat. He swayed on his feet and stared at the floor. He started to whistle, the notes floating this way and that in a gentle melody.

 

 

_“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with Ne’er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life. If you would marry me._

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will sto-“_

 

 

“Will stop me on my journey!” Kili shouted drunkenly.

 

“SHHHH” everyone hissed at the younger heir.

 

Fili blushed when he saw Sapphira was still staring him down, her eyes watching him through her thick lashes.

 

 

_“If you will promise me your heart, and love-“_

 

 

Fili sighed after Kili’s outburst the look of defeat on his face as his eyes fell back to the ground. Thorin looked at his nephew and felt his heart sink. Dis and Vili had been married to this song. After Vili’s death Fili couldn’t stomach to hear the melody, however it was the only thing that would put Kili to sleep when they were wee dwarflings.

 

 

_“And love me for eternity”_

 

 

Sapphira sang as she slowly stood and walked around the table to join Fili all eyes following her.

 

 

_”My dearest one my darling dear, your mighty words astound me, but I’ve no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me”_

 

 

As Sapphira continued singing, Fili’s face lit up all of Rivendell. He wrapped Sapphira in his arms and began to dance with her while he sang.

 

 

_”But I would bring you rings of gold I’d even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm! If you would stay beside me”_

 

 

Fili released Sapphira from their twirl and flexed his arms just to show off for his dance partner.

 

 

“Poetry with Ori’s help mate!” Gloin yelled over the clap’s and cheers of the others.

 

 

_“I’ll have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold,_

_I’d only want you near me!”_

 

 

They sang in unison as they danced around each other and laughed.

 

 

_“To love and kiss and sweetly hold for the Dancing and the Dreaming, to all my sorrows and long nights, I’ll keep your love beside me!_

_I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with ne’er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!”_

 

 

They finished with Fili dipping Sapphira and the loud cheers from the others echoing throughout Rivendell. Fili set her right ways up and smiled up at her, a bright gleam which she gladly returned. Before he could speak Sapphira gave him a sweet, tender kiss on the forehead.

 

“Thank you for the dance, you sing beautifully. Now watch out for the walls dear Fili” she said.

 

If Fili wasn’t blushing before, now the poor dwarf was beat red. He stumbled back to his seat and let his mind reel about what had all just transpired. Sapphira rejoined her sister who smiled and shook her head to hide a giggle before handing her another mug of ale.

 

Thorin looked sideways to his nephews who had been sneaking longing looks at Gandalf’s daughters all night, now he was starting to see why. As he was looking over to the Hobbit, Bilbo was sipping out of his goblet while watching the festivities. Happiness and content reflected in the Hobbits hazel eyes. Thorin felt his chest constrict, maybe he was coming down with something?

 

As the hour grew late the kegs were now bone dry with many dwarves passed out at the table. Nori snored loudly while Bifur slept on Bombers girth. Ori and Dwalin had disappeared, much to Dori’s rage they stayed well hidden. Fili and Kili began to wander away from the table trying their damnedest to get back to their room.

 

"K-Kili, I have a th-(hic) thought” Fili said hauling Kili along as he tried to stop seeing doubles.

 

“Hmm?” was all Kili could manage to say at this point. His ability to speak had become lost in the borderline dangerous amounts of alcohol running through his system.

 

“When Lady Sapphira (hic) looks at me I get all fuzzy inside, it’s really weird” Fili managed to say.

 

“She is the most beautiful creature in all of Middle-Earth and I think (hic) she is really, really pretty” Fili said.

 

“Hmm, Lady Senya is so beautiful, every time I’m near her it’s like I’m flying” Kili slurred.

 

“Kili, I think-I think Sapphira is my (hic) my One! Come on, lets tell uncle. Where’s he at? I’m gonna kick his ass” Fili slurred and let Kili go only to have his younger brother trip over a bench where he passed out for the night.

 

Fili continued on completely missing the fact that his brother was no longer by his side. He walked a few more feet before he turned a corner only to run into the missing Dwalin and Ori.

 

Fili stared at them, and they stared back frozen in the position they were discovered in. Dwalin had his bear like paws up Ori’s clothes. Ori had his arms stretched over his head to wrap around Dwalin’s thick neck, their lips were even still pressed together!

 

Fili blinked a few times, the couple blinked back.

 

“Ori! An Orc is trying to eat you!” Fili shouted before tackling Dwalin away from Ori.

 

 

* * *

 

 

While Fili was getting the booze beaten out of him, Senya was helping her drunken sister into bed. With most of her clothes off and laying on the floor where her sister had thrown them, Senya was undoing the braids in her sister’s hair.

 

“Senya?” Sapphira asked.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you think _he_ would have had fun tonight?” Sapphira asked her eyes slipping shut.

 

Senya froze in her works, her eyes wide with shock.

 

“Sapphira, w-what? Why would you bring him up?!” Senya said grabbing Sapphira’s shoulders.

 

“Do you think _he_ would have had fun? Would _he_ be friends with the dwarves?” Sapphira asked upsetting Senya more.

 

“Sapphira, stop talking about _him_!” Senya shouted tears welling in her eyes.

 

Senya pulled her sisters hair out of anger making Sapphira fall on her back on their bed. Senya looked down at her sister and was taken aback by her state. Sapphira stared at the ceiling with tears endlessly streaming down her face. Senya sighed and positioned herself to lay Sapphira’s head on her lap.

 

“We weren’t there, Sen” Sapphira whimpered.

 

Senya ran her fingers through her sister’s hair as more tears ran down her face. Sapphira covered her eyes with her arm.

 

“We could have saved him, but we weren’t there. Why? Why weren’t we there?!” she cried.

 

“We were still small, Sapphira, we would have been killed to” Senya said trying to sooth her sister’s cries.

 

“He’s not dead! Sandrine isn’t dead!” Sapphira cried louder before crumbling into the mattress and sobbing.

 

Senya hushed Sapphira as she wept. She waited till the alcohol and grief took her sister into a deep sleep. Senya had to admit it, no matter how much her heart screamed and no matter how much she wished to turn from the truth.

 

Their little brother Sandrine wasn’t coming back. Orc’s were not known for their habit of taking prisoners.

 

They were still young when they were accompanied to Skyrim by heavy escort, with the private guard of their mother. Only that would mean little protection left for him. She remembered getting the news that Sandrine’s caravan had been attacked in the small hours and none were left alive. But their brother’s corpse was never found among the wreckage. The news of Sandrine almost destroyed them, but for the sake of their father and mother they pressed on in their training with the Greybeards on the tallest peak in all of Skyrim, The Throat of the World.

 

* * *

 

Back at Elrond’s table, Thorin stood before a hobbit feeling his blood pressure go up. Their burglar lay over the table, mug still in his hand, a drunken smile on his face. Thorin sighed as he looked at the display in front of him. He leaned down and placed a hand on the Hobbits shoulder.

 

“Burglar, you can’t not sleep here. Come” Thorin said softly.

 

Bilbo mumbled something under his breath before being guided to his feet by the soon to be King Under the Mountain. Thorin felt a small smile trying its damnedest to grace his features. He tried to fight it but watching the Hobbit trying to walk in his drunken state was pretty damn funny. Thorin placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder to help steady him. The moonlight reached them, and Thorin looked down at Bilbo. His curls caught the moonlight like a net and then suddenly Thorin felt his stomach knot up for some reason. Bilbo leaned his head on Thorin’s chest, still mumbling drunkenly. Thorin felt his stomach drop, that’s it, he was _sick_.

 

Damn that elfish pig swill they call ale!

 

“Hmm? Thorin? Where (hic) we goin?” Bilbo asked, after he finally realized he was moving.

 

“I am escorting you back to your room. You drank too much, and these elves can’t be trusted” Thorin said.

 

“But Thorin- (hic) Lord Elrond threw us that nice party! And there was so much to drink, Thorin?” Bilbo asked leaning more into Thorin’s chest.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why is Kili sleeping in a flower pot?” Bilbo asked before wrapping his tiny arms around Thorin’s waist.

 

Thorin completely ignored the way his nephew was sleeping on the ground. His foot still caught on the bench he tripped over and his head now resided in a flower pot. Thorin sighed and continued his escorting with Bilbo.

 

Thorin walked Bilbo all the way back to his room as they approached the door.

 

“Thorin, I don’t want to go to sleep yet! Oh!” Bilbo suddenly stumbled over his own feet.

 

Thorin acting on instinct, wrapped his arms around Bilbo and pulled him to his chest to keep the Hobbit on his feet. Bilbo wrapped his own arms around Thorin tighter and nuzzled into his chest.

 

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked slightly in a state of alertness.

 

“You’re so soft Thorin (hic)” Bilbo said, his rosy cheeks getting a bit rosier.

 

Thorin felt himself tense up and the tip of his ears darkened in a blush.

 

“Uh, thank you Master Baggins,” Thorin began to flounder, he was never good at accepting compliments.

 

Bilbo sighed and nuzzled further into Thorin’s chest as he felt his stomach tighten again.

 

“Uh G-good night Master Baggins” Thorin shuddered before he left Bilbo standing there in the doorway of his room.

 

Bilbo smiled drunkenly before stumbling into his room and collapsing on his bed. He fell into a deep sleep with dreams filled with Thorin and him sharing a bottle of wine in front of a roaring hearth curled up on a couch after a long day of hard work. Then he saw Thorin sitting next to him with a beautiful crown on his brow. He smiled at the king before Thorin took Bilbo’s face in his callused hands and pressed his lips to his. They shared the passionate kiss till Bilbo woke the next morning, with a raging headache.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Rivendell was oddly quiet, much to the elves relief. The dwarves woke up slowly and not in the best moods. They slowly gathered at the table, groaning and moaning as they took their seats. Nori took his head in his hands and moaned in agony as Dori braided his hair. Ori kept glancing over and shot cow eyes at Dwalin, who shot them back. Kili was still trying to get the dirt out of his hair from spending the night in the flower pot. Fili was nursing his bruised face. Dwalin really gave him quite the beating for interrupting his time with Ori last night. Sapphira approached the table dressed in causal robes.

 

She plopped down and put her head down on her arm.

 

“Good morning, Sapphira,” Fili said from across the table.

 

“Mmm” she moaned.

 

They all had a lite breakfast to fight the hangover beast before they went their separate ways. Sapphira walked about the gardens again, mind dulled and burdened from a restless night and dreams of Sandrine.

 

“Sapphira?” a voice called from behind her.

 

She turned back to see Elrond coming toward her.

 

“I have been calling you child,” Elrond said as he approached his niece.

 

“Sorry Uncle, was off somewhere else, I guess” Sapphira said looking tiredly at the ground.

 

“Did you not enjoy the party last night? You and your sister looked lovely. Did one of the dwarves say something hurtful to you?” Elrond said before placing his large hands on Sapphira’s shoulders.

 

“No! No, nothing like that. Just drank a little too much, that is all” Sapphira said weakly.

 

She didn’t have the heart to tell him that his lovely gesture brought up memories of her brother. She couldn’t tell him that being back in their childhood home pained her heart so bad that it almost brought her to tears.

 

“Well, there is nothing like fighting a hangover, then real fighting” Elrond said with a charming smile.

 

“Say what now?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Uncle, are you sure you want to do this?” Sapphira asked dressed in her training robes, axe in hand facing her Uncle on the other side of the training circle.

 

Elrond smiled at his niece as he drew his silver blade and bowed, she returned the bow.

 

“Of course little one, now goes easy on your dear old Uncle” he said.

 

Sapphira blinked once, then twice.

 

“Okay, just remember, ‘best warrior Skyrim has to offer’ ” Sapphira said before charging.

 

Elrond acted quickly, Sapphira was indeed faster than she had been as a child but he was still faster. She came in low and planned an upper swing, he parried with his blade knocking her off balance and sending her axe flying out of her hand. Elrond took advantage of her shocked state and flung her with ease over his shoulder. Sapphira landed flat on her back with a loud thud, knocking the air from her lungs. She lay there for a few moments wheezing. Elrond came to look down on her.

 

“You know, I’m rethinking that ‘Skyrim’s best’ comment,” he said.

 

That lit a fire inside Sapphira, she jumped up and threw a punch at Elrond who jumped back and then swept Sapphira’s feet out from under her with a low kick. Once again Sapphira was on her back, in the sand. By now they had gathered quite the audience, a few of the company among them. Fili and Kili cheered Sapphira on from the sidelines while the others took bets. Sapphira was back on her feet steaming mad and covered in sand. Elrond smiled and goaded her on, Sapphira saw red. She ran toward her axe, swooped it up in a dive and rolled into a pouncing stance. The chatter around the duo died down till it was no more than intrigued whispers. Sapphira huffed and charged her uncle again. This time she dodged his blade, and his kick, and then swung her axe low going for his legs. Elrond had seconds to jump above the swing, and with some reluctance kicked Sapphira in the side of the head.

 

Sapphira somersaulted into the sand with a grunt, apart from the roars of outrage from the dwarves, Sapphira could only hear ringing in her left ear from the impact of the kick. She sat on her knees and looked at her Uncle in a daze.

 

“Come now, just because I’m your uncle did you really think I was not going to take this seriously?” he asked.

 

Sapphira spat and stood again. She was breathing hard and was starting to get sand in her clothes. Her hair was beginning to fall out of its braid and into her face. She had just about had enough of this. She was a war hero for crying out loud! How? How after so many years was she still so far behind her uncle in combat experience? She growled and gritted her teeth before she charged him again.

 

* * *

 

After going at it for hours, Sapphira was now wheezing heavily and filthy from sweat and sand. Her robes were ripped and dirty, and she had collected quite a few scrapes and bruises. Elrond on the other hand was barely touched. His robes still clean and he had barely broken a sweat. Sapphira reached for her axe one more time, the damn thing felt heavier after each time it was knocked from her hands.

 

“Come now Sapphira, it is okay to stop. You’re exhausted and beaten” Elrond said from across the circle.

 

Sapphira was bent over with her chest heaving and sweat dripping off her face, but she just shook her head.

 

“I won’t, not until I’m stronger” she whispered.

 

Elrond looked at her curiously.

 

She stood on shaking legs and took in a deep breath. She charged!

 

Elrond watched her carefully; her legs were trembling from fatigue, her arms were worn-out from the weight of her weapon, and she was running off adrenaline alone. He needed to end this quickly.

 

He jumped over her in a frontal flip, in the middle of his arch she swung around using the weight of her weapon as a way to pick up speed. Elrond had no other choice, he grabbed ahold of the axe handle and thrust his blade at Sapphira, catching her side. The silver blade ripped through her tunic like a hot knife through butter. Sapphira gave a pained yelp before slamming into the ground hard. Elrond realizing his mistake, ran to her.

 

“Sapphira?! Love, are you alright?” he asked dropping his blade and taking her into his arms.

 

Fili felt his world come to a halt. He didn’t hear Kili talking to him, and he didn’t feel his brother pulling on his sleeve. He may have been piss drunk last night, but his realization still burned inside him. Sapphira was his One, and now she was hurt in front of him. He blew past Kili and ran to her side. Elrond looked over his shoulder at the approaching dwarf.

 

Fili skidded to a halt with Kili hot on his heels.

 

“Hold her for me, I’ll go and fetch a healer” Elrond said before sliding Sapphira into Fili’s arm before running to find a healer.

 

“Lady Sapphira?” Fili asked, feeling his heart break at the sight of her in such a state. Her body trembled as she covered the gash with both hands.

 

She smiled up at him, and shook her head. She began to grow pale, as she tried to hide the pain she was clearly in.

 

“Fili, please, call me ‘Sapphira’” she said through clenched teeth.

 

Fili nodded, finding himself unable to speak.

 

“Fili, could you please help me up?” Sapphira asked.

 

“I-I don’t think you should be moving. Please, wait till your uncle returns,” Fili said holding her close.

 

“Fili, I have had worse than this. Please, just help me up?”

 

Fili swallowed before sliding his legs out from under her and helping her up. She held his hand and winced before reaching her feet.

 

“I’m gonna go to Senya. She can patch me up faster than it will take uncle to find a healer and come back. Fili would you mind helping me?” Sapphira asked sweetly.

 

Fili nodded, then helped her out of the training circle.

 

“Fili, may I lean on you a bit? I’m sorry, but this sting’s a bit” Sapphira whimpered.

 

Fili nodded quickly as he took her arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. Sapphira smiled into his hair and let him lead her back to Senya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Senya sat straight up in bed when Fili came in hauling her sister on his shoulders.

 

“What is going on?!” Senya said throwing off the blankets and rushing over to her sister.

 

Fili handed her over with the utmost care as worry was plastered on his face.

 

“Oh, you know, uncle and I were sparing and it got a little heated” Sapphira said leaning on her sister now.

 

Fili waited by the door while Senya laid Sapphira down on their bed and lifted her shirt. Fili heard her hiss through her teeth, before she turned to him.

 

“Fili, thank you for bringing her to me. Please rejoin the others. I’ll have her patched up in no time” Senya said with a sweet smile.

 

Fili hesitated before shooting Sapphira a worried look. She turned to him and gave him a honeyed but weak smile. Fili reluctantly nodded and quietly closed the door behind him.

 

Once the door shut behind him, Senya’s mask fell off. She ran back to her sister and ripped the tunic away from her sister and inspected her wound. Sapphira whimpered as Senya’s cold hand came into contact with her inflamed skin.

 

“He used his silver blade, didn’t he?” Senya asked before washing her hands in the basin by the door.

 

Sapphira whimpered and nodded, fighting back the tears.

 

“Damn it Sapphira, you have to be careful!” Senya scolded.

 

She walked back over to the bed and looked at the laceration that was now an angry looking wound. The veins around the cut began to turn black, and were spreading quickly.

 

“The poison is spreading, hold still” Senya warned.

 

She placed her hands on either side of the wound and took a deep breath. Her hands started to glow a golden light as the healing magic took hold. Sapphira whimpered as the golden light entered her body and began to flow through her injury. Almost right away the veins around her wound began to disappear and the cut slowly closed as the swelling went down. Sapphira breathed a sigh of relief as the pain in her side began to calm.

 

“Please sister, you need to be more be careful, you know silver is poison to you” Senya told her as her hands stopped glowing.

 

Her scolding fell on deaf ears as she looked to her sister again, she was fast asleep.

 

Senya sighed and got dressed, seeing as her sister woke her up with her carelessness she might as well stay up. Senya got dressed quietly and left their room to leave Sapphira to her nap, she needed to recoup her strength. Senya stepped out of their room and pulled up the hood on her enchanted cloak. She walked along the covered walk way avoiding the more populated areas, she heard her Uncle shouting at someone.

 

“Where is she?! She’s hurt!” Elrond shouted.

 

Senya turned the corner to see her uncle yelling at Fili. She knew she had to put a stop to it before Thorin saw and ended their stay here in Rivendell, before Sapphira could heal.

 

Kili saw her approach and ran to her.

 

“Lady Senya, please, you must stop him before uncle comes!” he pleaded.

 

“I will Kili, please don’t worry anymore” Senya said placing a hand on Kili’s shoulder.

 

Kili was left speechless, as Senya walked away and approached her shouting Uncle.

 

“Uncle Elrond, a word please?” Senya said calmly.

 

Elrond whirled in her direction. He took a moment before realizing who it was exactly talking to him.

 

“Senya, child, have you seen your sister? She is injured and this dwarf let her wonder off!” Elrond exclaimed.

 

Senya was a bit shocked, she had never heard her uncle’s voice get so loud before.

 

“Peace Uncle, Master Fili brought Sapphira to me as per her request. I healed her and she is resting in our room now. Please, there is no need for anymore harsh words” Senya said sounding just like a diplomat.

 

Elrond took a deep breath and nodded. She was right, as long as Sapphira was healed and resting, that’s all that mattered. He turned back to Fili who was looking relieved and apologized.

 

“Master Fili, forgive me. I was severe in my words against your actions with my niece. As long as she is better, that is all I care for. Thank you for your help” Elrond said smiling at Fili whom was now holding his head high.

 

“It was my pleasure Lord Elrond, Sapphira is- uh. A very treasured member of this company she has much to offer and- she is a skilled fighter, she puts her heart and soul into everything she does. She is the most important person to me!” Fili blurted out.

 

Elrond, Kili and Senya stared at Fili in shock at his outburst. Fili felt his face flare up and his stomach drop. He turned on his heel and began to walk quickly in the other direction, Kili hot on his trail snickering.

 

“Well, he took long enough to say something”

 

Senya looked at her Uncle in surprise, her mouth went a bit ajar.

 

“U-Uncle, how did you know that Fili-?” Senya asked stuttering in shock.

 

Elrond just gave her a cheeky smile before walking away.

 

“Oh, by the way my sweet, please let your father know that I will be helping Thorin with his map tonight, alright?”

 

Senya only nodded as her uncle walked away. She blinked from under her hood and shook her head. Her uncle had plenty of surprises.

 

Senya continued her walk around Rivendell till she came to the library. She loved it in here, the peace and solitude. She loved the smell of the books and the sounds of quills running along parchment.

 

Senya found a seat in the corner away from the light. She removed her hood and took up the book she had been hacking away at since their departure from Bag End. She skimmed over the pages as she read the words, she was so entranced with the words that she didn’t notice the bowl cut walking towards her.

 

“Uh-Mi- Miss Senya?”

 

Senya gasped and nearly jumped out of her seat at the meek little voice from in front of her. Ori jumped back also, and clutched his scribe’s satchel in front of him like a shield.

 

“Oh, Ori, goodness. You gave me quite the fright. How can I help you?” Senya asked after the shock wore off. Ori lowered his satchel and began to pick at his nails nervously.

 

“I-I was just wondering, um” Ori stuttered.

 

Senya rested her head on her hand and waited patiently for Ori to get out what he wanted to say.

 

“During the trolls fight, I was useless, and then when the Wargs were chasing us on the fields, I couldn’t do anything! All I have for a weapon is a slingshot and- and-!”

 

“Ori, Ori! Hush now, little one!” Senya said before taking the young dwarf in her arms and rubbing his back.

 

“I understand, but what can I do to help you?” Senya asked as Ori looked up at her.

Ori sniffed before taking a step back and wiping his nose.

 

“Miss Senya, can you please teach me how to use magic?”

 

Senya blinked a few times trying to think of what to say.

 

“Ori dear, do you know what you are asking of me? Magic is serious business, love” Senya said looking Ori dead in the eye.

 

The young dwarf nodded.

 

“Well, I suppose so. First you need to know the four branches of magic; Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction, and Restoration” Senya began.

 

Ori floundered a bit before taking a seat and producing a quill and a parchment for notes. Senya smiled and continued with her lesson. _Some years_ at the College of Winterhold was about to pay off.

 

 

“Now, Ori, why don’t you tell me how much you do know about magic? And please, don’t say anything about a rabbit in a hat” Senya said, being dead serious.

 

Ori blushed a bit, apparently that _was_ all he knew.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fili looked across the garden to Sapphira’s door. It had remained shut since Lady Senya’s departure. His heart was still beating so hard it felt more like a pounding not a beating. He sighed and heaved himself off the bench for the fifth time to stretch his legs. He paced up and down the walk way and listened to the birds sing, as the elves laughed and talked amongst themselves. The waterfalls roared off in the distance and the sun was beginning it’s descent beyond the mountains painting the sky in various shades of pink, red, and orange.

 

No matter what his uncle said about the tree-shaggers, they knew where to settle down.

 

Fili continued his pacing, unaware of Thorin’s approach. Fili turned to pace one more time only to slam into the wall that was his uncle.

 

“Oh! Uncle, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there” Fili said rubbing his nose making sure it was still intact.

 

“Indeed, is this where you have been all day?” Thorin asked, displeasure mapping his face.

 

“Uh, yes sir. I wanted to make sure that Sapphira, uh, Lady Sapphira was alright after her injury in the sparing ring this morning” he said.

 

“I see. I believe she will heal faster without you knocking down her door with your gaze,” Thorin said pulling his arms back behind him.

 

“Well, I wanted to make sure that one of our company is doing well, you know? A future king must protect his own, yeah?” Fili said.

 

Thorin had to agree with is nephew. A good king protected all of his subjects, no matter their position or their title.

 

“Indeed nephew, now come away. She is the wizard’s daughter. I’m sure she will be fine” Thorin said, trying to comfort his nephew. Fili nodded and reluctantly followed his uncle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_A blonde boy, no taller than her waist, looked up at her. His blue eyes were filled with tears as he gazed at her._

_“Why, Sissy? Why didn’t you save me from the orc’s? I was so scared!” he cried._

_“I- I didn’t know, little brother! I’m sorry, we didn’t know!” Sapphira screamed as she dropped to her knee’s in front of the little boy._

_“I cried out for you! And for mother and father!” he screamed at her._

_Sapphira felt the tears run down her face, as she tried to console her brother._

_“Please, Sandrine, forgive me! Forgive us, I would die before I’d ever see you harmed!” Sapphira whaled, taking his small frame into her arms._

_“Then die!” Sandrine whispered before he shoved a knife into her side._

 

* * *

 

 

Sapphira flew up from the bed with a cry clutching the sheets to her. In her panic she failed to notice her sister in the corner rushing to her side. Senya placed her hands on her sister trying to keep her still.

 

“NO! No don’t! Sandrine, I’m sorry! Please, I’m so sorry brother!” she screamed for mercy.

 

“No, no, Sapphira. Shhh, it’s me. It’s Senya, be still!” Her sister pleaded.

 

She placed a cold hand on her Sapphira’s cheek. But that did not bring her out of her shock.

 

Senya placed her hand on her sister’s chest. She pushed energy through her hand, her hand began to glow a soft green light, thus began to seep into her heart.

 

“Shh, it’s okay Sapphira. It was just a dream” Senya said as she sister began to still.

 

Sapphira hugged her sister’s waist and wept.

 

“Shh, it’s okay now. The bad dreams are gone” Senya said, babying her sister.

 

“Come, uncle is translating the map for Thorin tonight. We should be present for this” Senya said

 

“No, damn Thorin and damn his map! Once the dragon is dead and the dwarves have their god forsaken mountain back, we are making tracks back to Skyrim. Coming back was a mistake. We should have never have left Skyrim!” Sapphira swore.

 

“I see, what about Fili? How will he feel if you just up and vanish without a word?” Senya asked, seeing Sapphira tense up.

 

“What about him? It’s not like he loves me or anything. . . ” Sapphira trailed.

 

“He fancies you a great deal. I think leaving would hurt him greatly” Senya said.

 

“What about Kili?” Sapphira shot back at her sister.

 

Senya cleared her throat, stiffened and then squirmed.

 

“He fancies you as well, sister” Sapphira smirked.

 

“Indeed. Well, what shall we do then if we are not going to the map reading?”

 

“A bath, then food” Sapphira said lifting herself from the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _‘They had arrived in Rivendell just in time’_ Bilbo thought to himself. He looked over to Thorin, who stood on the other side of the crystal podium. Tonight was the only night that Lord Elrond would be able to read the map. They all stared at the map as the Moon Runes began to appear before them. Thorin’s entire focus was on the map. He had not even spared the Hobbit a side glance since Gandalf had brought him down for the viewing.

 

 _‘Bilbo Baggins, what were you thinking last night!? You were all over Thorin! Gods, I bet father is rolling in his grave and mother is with the Green Lady having fits of hysterics’_ Bilbo groaned on the inside.

 

Every time Thorin looked at him, his neck got really red and then it would spread to his ears and then his cheeks. Bilbo wrote it off to the growing anger Thorin felt. He saw a swift punch to the throat in his near future.

 

“Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole” Elrond translated.

 

“So, that’s it then. We have to be in the right spot at exactly the right time” Balin said.

 

“That’s your plan? To enter the mountain?” Elrond asked, staring Thorin down.

 

“What of it?” Thorin growled sending a shiver down Bilbo’s spine.

 

“Most would not deem it wise” Elrond warned the soon to be King.

 

Bilbo could almost see the sparks flying between the two, before Lindire came between them and whispered something into Elrond’s ear. The anger on Elrond’s face melted as he looked to Gandalf who paled a bit.

 

“Please, excuse us,” Elrond said before he and Gandalf walked away quickly.

 

“That was . . . odd” Balin said.

 

“I’ve never seen Gandalf become pale before” Bilbo said, noticing as Thorin grew red faced again.

 

“Well, I don’t know about all of you, but I have grown quite hungry” Balin said to the others before walking away.

 

“Uh, Thorin?” Bilbo said seeing now that they were alone.

 

“Hobbit” Thorin said not looking at him but instead the map.

 

“I, uh, wanted to apologize for my actions last night. I got, uh, a little touchy with you and it was completely unlike a Baggins should act, and I’m sorry” Bilbo said.

 

Thorin continued to look at the map that was sitting on the glowing pedestal.

 

Bilbo felt his chest constrict and hope left him. He turned to make his way to his room and then to bed, defeated.

 

“You did nothing out of line Master Baggins. Your apology is not needed. You are a Took as well as a Baggins. You are a fine smith, as well. The weapons hanging in Bag End are testament to that” Thorin said before folding and placing the map in his coat pocket carefully.

 

Bilbo felt his entire face go red. Thorin liked his work?!

 

Thorin motioned to the door.

 

“Come Master Baggins, I will walk you up to dinner. I would not trust these tree-shaggers with one of my own” Thorin said.

 

Bilbo felt his heart race. This was the third time Thorin was willing to walk Bilbo anywhere.

 

He joined their leader and they began walking back up the staircase to the city.

 

On the way back up Bilbo had missed a step in the darkness and jerked forward. Thorin shot his arm out and wrapped it around the Hobbit’s waist pulling him up and into his chest. Bilbo could feel Thorin’s heart beating through his armor. He was holding Bilbo so tightly he felt his back pop.

 

They stayed like that for a few long moments in silence, Thorin holding Bilbo in the darkness of the staircase.

 

“Master Baggins, this is the second time you have almost tripped in my presence. Should I carry you all the way to the Lonely Mountain so you do not cause yourself unnecessary harm?”

 

 

Bilbo’s mind broke.

 

“Thorin, I think I’m okay. W-we should go or the others will, uh” Bilbo was finding it hard to form words.

 

“Indeed, Master Baggins. We should rejoin the others and share our findings with them” Thorin said.

 

They continued up the staircase in an awkward silence. Thorin followed Bilbo closely in case he were to trip again.

 

When they emerged, Thorin walked Bilbo to the dinner table and they took their places.

 

Sapphira and Senya joined them shortly after, hair still wet and smelling of peppermint soaps.

 

“Sapphira!” Fili shouted before jumping from his seat and throwing his arms around her.

 

Sapphira froze and Senya snickered. Fili quickly realized what he was doing and jumped back and cleared his throat.

 

“I’m, uh, glad you are well after your injury from this morning” he said trying to gather his embarrassment.

 

“Thank you, Master Fili,” Sapphira said still wide eyed.

 

Thorin stared at his eldest nephew as he took his seat again next to Sapphira. Kili pulled out Senya’s chair for her as she sat down.

 

The rest of the company looked at the princes in shock before they slowly went back to their meals. Senya looked around the table till her eyes met Ori, who was intently staring at a candle lit on the table. Senya smiled at her student who was already putting his first lesson into practice. He stared at the candle, soon the flame began to flicker before it went out completely. Ori held in his triumph as well as he could. His eyes shot up to Senya before a wide smile spread across his cute face.

 

Senya winked at him. Lesson one was complete. _‘Put out the candle before lighting it’_

 

Dinner went on peacefully; the dwarves laughed and carried on with their usual conversations. Until Sapphira dropped her fork and it clattered loudly on her plate as she shot up from her seat looking around frantically.

 

“Sapphira?” Senya asked, slowly standing as well.

 

Sapphira ignored her sister and kept looking around sniffing the air around her. The air carried with it the smell of sunlight and the strong fragrance of woodland flowers. The scent was familiar, yet foreign.

 

“Mother?” she whispered before looking to her sister who shared her shocked face, before they both took off leaving the company behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Senya ran hard on her sister’s heels through Rivendell, leaving their dwarven companions behind.

 

“Sapphira, are you sure it’s her?!” she shouted after her sister.

 

Sapphira tore through the city dodging servants, while following wherever her nose was leading them.

 

“It has to be, no one else on this planet could smell like this!” Sapphira shouted back over her shoulder.

 

The scent was warm, like the sun, and sweet like a forest after a heavy rain storm.

 

It was calming, and brought her a peace she had not felt in years.

 

The twins ran till they passed a lone staircase that, if memory served right, lead to the Stone Table.

 

Elrond’s place of council, Sapphira jerked her sister to a stop before she ran passed her.

 

They looked at each other before running up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

 

They came to the council room, in the middle was a round stone table. Much like the rest of the city, the room was open letting the moonlight shine in.

 

Their father was seated at the table along with, whom they could only assume, was another wizard by the way he was dressed.

 

He wore a long white beard and long white robes.

 

He looked at them with a wary eye.

 

Sapphira didn’t like him right away. Senya didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him.

 

Their Uncle walked up behind them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

 

Their eyes drifted toward the open landing. Facing the moonlight, was a woman, with a long waterfall of bright blond hair. They held their breath as she slowly turned to face them.

 

Her breathtaking blue eyes, which would make the most precious sapphire’s seem flawed, scanned them both and her pink lips parted slightly in surprise. She stepped toward them. When she walked, it was almost like she was gliding across the floor. Her face was like that of living porcelain. She reached the girls and let out a long but quite sigh.

 

“My babies” The Lady Galadriel whispered.

 

She stood a head taller than the girls. The twins could only stare at her. They had been absent from her side for so many years.

 

Elrond stepped out from behind them and joined the men at the table.

 

Galadriel took a long hard look at her daughters before wrapping them in her arms.

 

“Oh, my baby girls” she whispered into their hair.

 

Sapphira and Senya felt tears gather in their eyes as they slowly hugged her back.

 

The reunion was beautifully heartwarming.

 

Gandalf and Elrond felt their hearts melting, the wizard in white just rolled his eyes.

 

“Mother!” they whimpered and nuzzled deeper into their mothers hold.

 

“What are you both doing here?” she asked releasing them from her grasp.

 

“We heard that father was going on some ridiculous quest and knew he would need our help” Sapphira said with a matter-of-fact tone.

 

Gandalf harrumphed from his seat.

 

The three women rolled their eyes simultaneously.

 

“Oh please, Gandalf. You know as well as I do that once in a while your ideas do not go as planned” Galadriel said shooting her Mithrandir a look.

 

Gandalf turned a shade of red and looked away.

 

“So we packed up, bought horses, and followed him down” Senya said.

 

“I bought the horses!” Sapphira interjected.

 

“Oh, don’t start that again” Senya sighed rubbing her temple.

 

Galadriel smiled softly at her girls. They were here and in her arms once again.

 

“Now then, are you both eating well? You have a roof over your heads? Warm beds? Is there anyone special I should know about?” she asked looking into their eyes.

 

“Yes mother. Lake View Manor has plenty of food and warm fires” Sapphira said.

 

“A Manor?! Well you must be doing quite well for yourselves” Galadriel said with pride, dripping from her words.

 

“Now tell me-“

 

“Now, my Lady. If you will excuse my interjection, I don’t mean to be so rude. As much as I _don’t_ want to shatter this “heartwarming reunion”, we must get back down to business!” Saurmon said in a huff.

 

Sapphira and Senya cut the wizard matching glares. The Lady of Light huffed and pulled her girls off to the side so the men could continue to rip Gandalf a new one.

 

“Gandalf, did you really think that these schemes of yours would go unnoticed?” asked Saurmon, putting Gandalf on the spot.

 

Gandalf hid behind his folded hands.

 

Galadriel, though speaking with her daughters was not completely oblivious to Gandalfs suffering.

 

She winced at Gandalf, there was something he was not telling them.

 

There was something dark, in his robes hidden from sight.

 

She walked away from her children back toward him, their girls following closely.

 

_‘You carry something’_

_‘Yes. .’_

_‘It came to you from Radagast? He found it in Dol Guldor?’_

Gandalf looked away without a response.

 

_‘Show me!’_

 

Without pause, Gandalf revealed an object wrapped in an old cloth from within his robes.

 

“What is that?” Elrond asked coming to stand protectively in front of Galadriel and the girls.

 

Galadriel hid her daughters behind her with her outstretched arms. A familiar evil energy was resonating from the object. Saurmon stopped his ranting about Radagast and his yellow teeth, as soon as Gandalf placed it on the table.

 

Sapphira and Senya peeked around their mother’s arms like little children. Trying to catch a glimpse at something they shouldn’t. Their eyes were wide with fear as they hid behind her long sleeves.

 

Elrond reached to unwrap the object when Galadriel spoke up.

 

“It is a relic of Mordor” she said her voice shaky and her eyes wide with fear.

 

Elrond flinched away from the object for only a moment before unwrapping it.

 

There on the table in full view of the White Council was a Morgol Blade.

 

Galadriel took a step back raising her arms to protect her children from the dark energy the sword gave off.

 

Sapphira bared her teeth and a growl erupted from her chest. Senya’s lips pulled back over her bright fangs and hissed at the evil weapon.

 

“Made for the Witch King of Angmar, and buried with him. When Angmar fell, the rangers of the North took his body and all that he possessed, and seal it away in the High Fells. Deep in the rock they buried him. In a place so dark, it would never come to light.” Galadriel explained, with worry all over her fair features.

 

“This is not possible, powerful magic keeps that tomb sealed It **cannot** be opened.” Elrond whispered in horror.

 

“What proof do we have that this foul thing came from Angmar’s grave?” Saurmon questioned, clearly not shaken from the evil feeling the blade had given the others.

 

As Saurmon continued to discredit their fathers work, Sapphira and Senya felt their anger spike.

 

Galadriel lead them away from the table again.

 

As the wizards went back and forth with one another, Galadriel knew it was now or never.

 

“My sweet children,” she started looking into their eyes.

 

“Y-yes mother?” Senya asked.

 

Galadriel eyed her two daughters before almost breaking down into tears.

 

“When are you going to give me beautiful grandchildren?!” Galadriel wailed.

 

 _‘Grandchildren?! They are still just babies themselves! My sweet precious little nieces!!’_ Elrond shouted to himself while he had a mental breakdown.

 

“W-well, Mother, uh, there was no near future plans for **that** sort of thing!” Senya said trying to block the mental images.

 

Galadriel was not convinced.

 

She knew about the heirs of Durin having grown very fond of her daughters.

 

She looked forward to all of the company finding out the fact that they were half-elven, and the heirs to the Lórien throne. She would find great amusement in that.

 

“Oh, come now my daughters, surely there is someone out there that has caught your eye” she asked placing a hand on their shoulders.

 

They both looked at their feet, feeling blushes dust their faces.

 

“Well. . . ” Senya started.

 

“There are a pair of dwarves in the Company” Sapphira said.

 

“’They are brave”

 

“And kind”

 

“Utter fools most of the time”

 

“Handsome”

 

As the twins went on about Fili and Kili, Lindire had come up looking rather winded.

 

“What is it Lindire?” Elrond asked.

 

“My lord Elrond, the dwarves, they’re gone!”

 

“Complete sons of bitches!” the twins shouted in outrage, before Galadriel smacked them both.

 

“Language!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo looked back over the morning sunlit city, he felt as though an iron ball was in his stomach.

 

When Thorin had announced last night, shortly after Sapphira and Senya went tearing through the city in search of their mother, that they would be leaving at first light. With or without the twins. Bilbo felt the small ball in his stomach grow.

 

Now, as he looked down at the city, he felt guilty for leaving them behind.

 

“Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up” he heard Thorin growl from the front of the line.

 

At the moment, Bilbo found himself wanting to shoot Thorin the bird. However he knew that would only sour their current . . . whatever this was.

 

As the Hobbit turned away, he felt eyes on him, but not from Thorin.

 

_‘Fear not, Bilbo Baggins. My daughters will be joining you again, soon’_

 

Bilbo felt a chill run clear down his spine all the way down to the tough soles of his furry feet.

 

But he did not feel alarmed by the woman’s voice in his head. In fact it reminded him of his own mother’s voice. Warm and caring, as if everything wrong in the world just melted away.

 

Bilbo felt the ball in his stomach slowly disappear and sighed contently.

 

What he himself would give for just one more day with his own mother.

 

“Master Baggins!” Thorin roared again. Bilbo groaned and turned away from the beautiful city and looked toward the looming shadows cast by the Misty Mountains.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rain was relentless, the wind howled like a beast in pain. Bilbo could not see three feet in front of his nose.

 

He held on to a soaked Bofur as they trekked up the old goat path that cut across the side of the mountain.

 

Rain pounded his face blinding him and stinging his eyes. The only time he could see was when the lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the entire mountain side.

 

“Come on!” Thorin shouted from somewhere in front of them.

 

Bilbo took three more steps before he felt his feet slipping on the slick rocks.

 

Bilbo let out a terrified yelp as the rocks below him gave way. Bofur thinking quickly grabbed his Hobbit friend and pulled him back before he could go over the edge.

 

“Alright then, lad?” Bofur asked.

 

Bilbo gave him a weak nod. He then noticed Thorin looking back at him from his place in the front.

 

His eyes were wide with an emotion Bilbo could not quite put his finger on.

 

Bilbo gave their leader a quick nod, Thorin returned it before they continued on.

 

“LOOK OUT!” Dwalin suddenly shouted from behind Thorin. Everyone looked in silent horror and awe as a giant stone mortar was flying right at them!

 

The boulder clashed into the mountain side and shattered into thousands of pieces of shrapnel that rained down on the Company.

 

“Well, bless me! The legends are true! Giant’s, Stone Giants!” Bofur shouted over the rain.

 

“Get back you fool!” Dwalin shouted as another boulder went barreling overhead.

 

“This is no storm! It’s a Thunder Battle!” Balin shouted.

 

Just as Balin had finished his revelation, the mountain across the ravine began to move!

 

As sure as the sun, a giant made completely of stone stood before the bewildered Company.

 

As soon as it stood, the ground under their feet began to rumble and shift.

 

The Company scattered as the mountain began to split.

 

“Kili! Take my hand!” Fili shouted to his brother.

 

Try as he might, it was too late. The gap between the brothers was too wide to jump.

 

As the giant, the company had unknowingly been treading on, began to move, their predicament only got worse.

 

Thorin watched helplessly as half of his company now hung on for dear life to the leg of the giant.

 

The rest watched, feeling just as useless.

 

The battle raged on as the thunder clapped and the lightening flashed across the sky.

 

One giant punched the other in what one could only guess was its head.

 

The Giant took a massive step, swinging his leg forward. Pinning the Company down with the sheer force.

 

“It’s going to crash into the mountain! Everybody get ready to jump!” Bilbo heard one of the Dwarves shout.

 

Bilbo saw their landing point and made ready to jump when he heard Kili call out next to him.

 

“My foot’s stuck!” he cried.

 

Bilbo only had moments before they had to jump, he forced his way down to Kili’s foot fighting the wind the whole way.

 

Bilbo’s outstretched hand grabbed ahold of Kili’s ankle and pulled with all his might. His foot thankfully came free with little effort, just in time for them to jump.

 

Thorin looked on in bone chilling horror as the Giant smashed into to the mountain side, before falling into the chasm below.

 

“No!! Kili!!” Thorin shouted as he ran up the hill.

 

He turned the corner to see the others laying in a pile, moaning and groaning, but otherwise in one piece.

 

The weight of the world seemed to be lifted from his shoulders when he saw Kili, alive and well, aside from being trapped under Bomber.

 

“It’s alright! Their alive!” Gloin yelled to the others.

 

They regrouped, Fili pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug. Then he pressed his shaking forehead to Kili’s.

 

“Lady Senya would have killed me if anything happened to you, little brother” Fili said.

 

Kili couldn’t help but smile.

 

Thorin rolled his eyes, then Bofur spoke up.

 

“Where’s Bilbo?! Where’s the Hobbit?!”

 

Thorin’s heart leapt into his throat and stopped beating.

 

Bilbo had missed his chance to jump. Instead he slammed into the mountain side.

 

He smashed into the side hard, cutting his hands and feet on the sharp exposed rock.

 

His fingers began to burn only after seconds of hoisting himself up. He dared not to look down for he knew what awaited him if he fell.

 

A long drop and a sudden stop.

 

The very thought made him dig into the side more, ignoring the pain that shot through his hands and feet.

 

“Bilbo, take my hand!” he heard a voice shout from above him.

 

Hands reached for him from above, but he could not find the strength to let go of the side.

 

Thorin felt his heart racing in the back of his throat.

 

Then Bilbo slipped, at that point Thorin went into auto-pilot.

 

He lunged himself off the side of the cliff and grabbed Bilbo by the neck of his coat.

 

He lifted the Hobbit to his chest and held him there.

 

Bilbo opened his eyes to see Thorin soaked from head to toe.

 

Lightning flashed behind him lighting up his silhouette as he looked down at Bilbo, concern covered his features.

 

His eyes were as blue as the Brandywine River in the heart of summer, his black hair stuck to his face and neck. Bilbo felt his heart race. Even amidst all the chaos, Thorin was still beautiful.

 

Before he could gain control over his body, he wrapped his arms around Thorin’s waist burying his face in the furs of Thorin’s coat.

 

Thorin held him for only a few seconds, concealing his nose in the Hobbits wet curls.

 

Then Thorin passed the Hobbit up to the others awaiting at the top.

 

Once their burglar was out of harm’s way, Thorin now had to get himself off the cliff side.

 

Thank Mahal for Dwalin.

 

“I thought we lost our burglar” Dwalin said.

 

Bilbo sat on his wet behind, still shivering from his ordeal.

 

“He’s been lost ever since he left home! He has no place amongst us!” Thorin growled.

 

Bilbo felt his heart drop into his stomach.

 

There it was again, one step forward three steps back.

 

They all managed to cram into a thankfully dry cave.

 

Dwalin and Kili checked the cave and declared it safe enough.

 

“Alright, let’s get a fire started” Gloin said.

 

“No, no fires, not here. Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied” Thorin said.

 

Bilbo sat in the corner trying to ignore the stinging in his hands and feet.

 

Oin walked up to him.

 

“Alright laddie, let’s have a look at those” he said plopping down in front of the Hobbit.

 

“No Master Oin, that’s not necessary. I’m fine, really” Bilbo said trying to wave off the healer.

 

“Sorry laddie, didn’t quite catch that” Oin said as he got out his numerous salves and wrappings.

 

Bilbo sighed and showed Oin his hands.

 

They were still bleeding a bit and stung like bee stings. His feet gave him the feeling of pins and needles.

 

Oin took out some tweezers and began to remove some small shards of rock that Bilbo had collected.

 

Bilbo bit into his lip and tried to blink back the tears that gathered in his eyes.

 

Thorin watched as the Hobbit was being patched up, feeling bitter toward himself for saying such harsh things.

 

He was truly glad the Hobbit had not fallen to his death, truly, he was.

 

Why had his joy come out in such a harsh and cruel way?

 

As he sat in his brooding thoughts, Fili and Kili plopped down on both sides of their Uncle.

 

“Are you both unharmed?” he asked without looking at them.

 

“Yes, a bit shaken, but otherwise unharmed” Fili said.

 

Kili remained silent.

 

“Kili? What is it lad?” Thorin asked, looking over at his youngest nephew.

 

Kili remained silent as he looked down at his hands.

 

“You should not have said that to Bilbo,” Kili said.

 

Thorin stiffened and Fili stared at him.

 

“Wha-“

 

“It’s my fault Bilbo didn’t make the jump. It’s my fault you yelled at him!” Kili said clearly growing upset.

 

“The only reason the Hobbit didn’t make it is-“

 

“My foot was caught under some rocks, I would have fallen if Bilbo had not pulled my foot free!” he retorted.

 

Thorin stared at Kili. Bilbo had saved his life, almost at the cost of his own.

 

He looked over to the Hobbit, who looked like the lowest of the low.

 

If Thorin’s head suddenly took the form of a braying ass, he would have been perfectly fine with that.

 

Bilbo had saved the life of his youngest nephew, his sister’s son, and he had the gall to chastise him in front of all to see.

 

Oh, for Mahal’s sake, Thorin was an ass!

 

He looked over to the Hobbit who was having his hands wrapped by Oin, and his feet wrapped by Ori.

 

Thorin lowered his head in shame.

 

Fili and Kili stood up, and walked the short distance over to their burglar and trapped him between them.

 

“Hello Mr. Boggins,” Kili said with a big grin.

 

“Baggins!” hissed the Company.

 

Kili ignored them.

 

Bilbo gave him a weak smile.

 

“All kidding aside, I probably would not be sitting here right now if not for you” Kili said solemnly.

 

Bilbo stared at him, before two pairs of arms wrapped around Bilbo’s tiny frame and held him tightly.

 

“Thank you Master Baggins, for saving my brother” Fili whispered.

 

Bilbo felt tears prickling his eyes again. He smiled bigger and hugged the boys back the best he could.

 

The Company sighed and awed at the sweet display from their bedrolls.

 

Out of sight of their burglar, Fili and Kili shot the Company matching birds.

 

“I’m glad you’re both alright, but I’m starting to lose feeling in my arms” Bilbo said.

 

Fili and Kili giggled before letting go of their Hobbit.

 

“Now, off to bed with you two trouble makers” Bilbo said shooing the exhausted dwarf brothers off like a mother hen.

 

“Yes, Nana Bilbo” they chorused.

 

Bilbo blushed a bright scarlet, thankfully the cave was blessedly dark enough for no one to see.

 

He set up his bedroll and tried to get some sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_The rain pattered his face harshly and the thunder clapped making his ears ring. The lightning lit up the sky. How had he gotten back outside?_

_Before him was Thorin, he was facing the cliff’s edge, looking down into the void below._

_“Thorin?! What are you doing? Come on, we have to get back to the cave!” Bilbo shouted over the pouring rain._

_Thorin turned to him slowly._

_“Should I carry you to Erebor?” he asked, his voice sounded distorted. This was not Thorin._

_Bilbo had to double take to register what he had just said._

_Was now really the time for this?!_

_“Thorin, please! It’s dangerous out here!” Bilbo begged._

_Thorin turned away from him, and jumped._

_“THORIN!” Bilbo screamed before running to where Thorin was just standing._

_He looked into the chasm below, his stomach dropped._

_Thorin was not there._

_Bilbo panicked, his throat shut and his chest constricted._

_He placed a hand over his mouth trying to keep the bile from rising._

_“He has been lost ever since he left home!” Thorin’s voice came from behind him._

_Bilbo swung around to see a bloody and broken Thorin._

_His head was bleeding and his arm hung at his side lifeless._

_His leg was broken, the bone jutted out of his knee causing more blood to flow from his body._

_He was deathly pale and limped toward Bilbo._

_His face was torn and thrashed leaving nothing left of the handsome dwarf._

_“Thorin!” Bilbo screamed again, running toward him._

_“He has no place amongst us!” Thorin shouted before lifting Bilbo up with his one good arm._

_Bilbo grabbed at his arm trying to free himself, but it was in vain. Thorin held on with all his might._

_“Thorin stop! What are you doing?!” Bilbo shouted, his voice shrill with panic._

_Thorin began limping toward the cliff edge._

_Bilbo kicked and screamed for Thorin to let him go but his plea’s fell on deaf ears._

_Thorin held Bilbo over the edge of the cliff before giving him a cruel twisted smile, before tossing the Hobbit screaming over the edge._

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo awoke with a violent jolt.

 

He scrambled out of his bedroll. He looked around panicked and confused.

 

He was back in the cave, it was all just a dream.

 

He must have made quiet the sound because Bofur was staring him down from across the cave.

 

The dwarf stood to check on his friend and crossed the distance between them.

 

“Alright there, Bilbo?” he asked, kneeling down in front of the Hobbit.

 

“Y-yes Bofur, I’m fine. Thank you” Bilbo said trying and failing to hide his embarrassment.

 

“No, yer not, come on tell ol’ Bofur what’s on your mind” Bilbo blinked a few times before sighing.

 

This wasn’t going to just go away.

 

Thorin lay still on his bed roll watching the two across from him.

 

He had awoken from his light slumber when the Hobbit had whimpered in his sleep.

 

He had watched as Bilbo tossed and turned in his sleep.

 

He wanted to reach out to the Halfling.

 

He wanted to let him know that he regretted his words, but he couldn’t.

 

Instead of swallowing his pride, it stuck in his throat.

 

“I can’t be here anymore Bofur” Bilbo finally said after an uncomfortable silence.

 

Bofur tilted his head, eager to know why the Hobbit wanted to leave.

 

“Where ya gonna go?” Bofur asked.

 

“Back to Rivendell, I’ll-I’ll meet up with Gandalf and the girls and lead them here” Bilbo said pulling his knees to his chest.

 

“No-no you can’t leave, your part of the company” Bofur said starting to panic.

 

Thorin tensed from his corner.

 

If Bilbo left, what would he do?

 

The Hobbit wasn’t even gone yet and already he felt his soul aching.

 

Oh, Mahal, could it be?

 

It had to be, that was the only explanation Thorin could come up with.

 

The pull he felt to the Hobbit and the need to protect him.

 

Bilbo was his One!

 

“But I’m not, now am I? Thorin said it himself, ‘I should have never have come’” Bilbo said.

 

Did anyone else hear the braying ass or was that just Thorin?

 

The dwarf in question lay motionless listening intently to the conversation between the two.

 

“You’re homesick, I understand”

 

“No, no you don’t Bofur. I wanted to come along, I wanted all of this. What I didn’t want or expect was to feel like-“Bilbo stopped himself suddenly before he could form the words. Just the thought of Thorin and his dream was killing him.

 

Bilbo just shook his head.

 

“Well, all I have to say is that this company will be lesser without you,” Bofur said.

 

Thorin struggled internally.

 

His head and his heart would not be silent.

 

 _‘Let him go’_ his head said.

 

 _’Don’t let him go!’_ his heart shouted.

 

Bilbo stood and gathered his things.

 

“What’s that?” Bofur asked.

 

Bilbo looked down and saw a faint light coming from his blade.

 

He drew it and the blue light filled the dark cave.

 

Thorin shot up from his bedroll.

 

“Wake up! Get up now!” he barked.

 

The dwarves roused quickly, but it was too late.

 

The cave floor suddenly opened up, and swallowed them whole.


End file.
